Just A Kiss
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Caryl story, Carol leads the group to her parent's old farm, they start to realize their love for one and other. Set right after the season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…coming home

**This one takes place the morning after the farm. Everyone is trying to figure out what to do and where to go… It starts off rough, first chapter can be a kick in the teeth, but it opens Carol up to Daryl about her past. She's soft in this one, she's Carol, lots of angst in this one…..Don't know how long this one will be…hope you enjoy.**

Daryl stood bending over the maps; they had to find shelter for the night. He felt exhausted as he ran his hand down the length of the map, Rick stood next to him. Daryl thought the ex-Sheriff looked ten years older this morning as they began going over possible paths they could take. Daryl sighed, "I'm not sure what is around 'ere are you?" Rick shook his head, "No we are deep in the heart of Georgia countryside. There has to be a place nearby, if only for a night or two while we rest up and regroup."

Carol had been inching closer to the two men, she knew a place, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to chance going there herself. She looked over at Carl who was sitting close to the fire trying not to shiver. She stepped forward, her voice low and soft, "I know a place, that would work for a day or two." Rick glanced up at her, he hadn't given her a second look since the night before when he was ranting at them, and she had been scared. Now she stood there with his eyes on her, she felt ashamed she had questioned him. She moved toward the map her hand shaking a little, "My parents have a small farm off Route 54, I can get us there, probably take a little over an hour. My dad has a generator and I know they will have food." Rick looked at her, knowing the courage she was trying to show, "What if your parents are walkers Carol?" She shook her head, "I'm ready for that. Well, what do you think?"

Daryl looked at her for a few minutes, she was doing her best to keep her eyes level with their faces. He hated it when she got the scared puppy dog look, he cursed inside thinking of the things that Ed must of done to this sweet, quiet woman to make her so damn scared. Rick tapped his shoulder snapping him back to the task at hand, "Well what do you think?" Daryl looked over at Carol, "Seems like a goods plan as any I guess." Rick nodded, " Carol, I want you to drive the truck with T-Dog, lead us to the farm." She shook her head and turned to start gathering up their few supplies.

Rick stopped her, "But if your parents are….". Carol stopped him in mid-sentence, "They're my family I'll handle it and if I can't you and Daryl will be there. I know." She walked away toward the fire. Daryl sighed as he watched her, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Don't know what she'll be walking into there." Rick nodded, "Yeah, we'll go in with her. She'll be fine, just have to make sure she isn't in that house alone if her parents are….well you know." Daryl nodded moving to help with the pack up.

An hour later Carol pulled down the dirt road that led to her parent's farm. She had learned to drive on this road, she had been silent during the trip, T-Dog had tried at small talk, but she was focused. Part of her was holding onto the hope that her Ma and Pa were just fine and would welcome them with open arms. But in a world full of walkers, that wasn't going to be. She had called her mother the night before the dead rose; she was going to leave Ed. Her mother had been elated, she told her to come the next day and she would have things ready for her and Sophia. They talked for an hour about Sophia going to school there and her getting a job at a local dance studio, but that never happened. Now as she pulled the truck into the long winding driveway she sped up. She knew Rick and Daryl wouldn't let her inside alone, but she had to be the one to do it. She couldn't do it for Sophia, but she would for her parents. She owed them that much.

She stopped the truck in front of the house and turned to T-Dog, "Give me a gun." T-Dog looked nervously behind him, the others were still turning onto the drive, "I don't know Carol you need to wait for the others." She sighed, "They're my folks Theodore, wouldn't you want to do it yourself?" He couldn't argue with that logic, he sighed as he handed the pistol to her, "You scream if you can't do it. Real loud, I'll come running." She smiled weakly and bolted from the truck taking the stairs like she did as a little girl.

When she pulled open the front door the house looked the same, a little dusty but everything in its place and a place for everything as her Ma would say. She advanced thru the first floor, the gun shaking in her hands. She heard the others pulling up she could hear Daryl screaming at T-Dog, the man was always worrying about her; she smiled a little as she came into the kitchen. As she made her way to the window above the sink, she saw a small grave next to her mother's roses. She touched her cross as she ran outside, she fell to her knees. She cursed herself for being a silly woman and thinking that they would be alive, she knew her Ma had probably gone first and her father buried her where she loved to be, in her garden. She looked down the yard; she saw movement in the shed, her heart dropped.

Things moved in slow motion as she stood up and moved toward the shed. She could hear Daryl screaming to her from the kitchen, but she knew. She knew her daddy was in the shed. As she got closer she could hear the moans and scratching from inside as she picked up the keys that were hidden under the same old work boot. She felt a tear slid down her cheek as she opened the door. The thing that was once her father moved toward her, she raised the gun and fired twice. She went to him, kneeling beside him, "It's alright now daddy. It's alright."

Daryl was the first one to reach her; she was sitting on the floor cradling her father's body. "Jesus Christ Carol." He moved toward her and she stopped him, putting up her hand, "I'm fine, please leave us. The farm needs to be checked and the house cleared. I have this." He shifted uneasily as he watched her, "Come on in the house and show us where shit is and T-Dog and I will take care of him." She shook her head, "No! I'll take care of him, he's my father. My blood." She knew he understood that, she watched as he nodded his head and disappeared out the door. She could hear him and Rick talking in hushed voices outside, probably talking about her. Crazy old Carol, was probably the topic of conversation. She stood up and grabbed the shovel from her father's work bench.

She knew she looked crazy out there by herself digging his grave, but she was grateful that the others were leaving her alone. It gave her time to remember all the wonderful things that her mother and father had taught her and the sacrifices they made for her. She wiped at the tears as she worked, her eyes never straying from the task she was performing, her greatest act for her parents. She was proud as she stared at the shallow grave, they would be lying together forever, just as it should be.

Daryl had been watching her from the kitchen window, afraid to leave her alone completely. The others were working on settling into the rooms. Lori had warned them that when Carol came in she would give out room assignments; it was her home after all, and only right. So they had eaten, thankfully Carol had been right there was plenty of food in the cupboards. Daryl and Herschel had worked for about an hour and gotten the ancient generator working. So Lori had sent Carl to take a shower, hoping to give the boy something to do while they waited on Carol.

He saw she had finished the hole; he set his crossbow down and headed out the back door. She was standing in the shed when he caught up with her, "Let me give ya a hand." She started to shake her head, but she knew he won't leave her now. They rolled him onto a tarp and began dragging him toward the grave; Carol was exhausted when they rolled him into the grave. T-Dog and Rick came out into the back yard; they began shoveling dirt in for her. She sat there and watched as they finished her father's burial.

Daryl watched as she pulled herself up from the ground. He brushed some dirt from her face, blushing at the physical contact, "Should get a shower." She just nodded; when she stepped into the house she heard her mother's voice. She ran to the living room, on the television was an old home video of Carol dancing in college. She could hear her mother's voice narrating the video to her father as they watched the performance from the audience. Carol felt tears rising in her throat. Carl turned around, "I'm so sorry Carol. Mom said I could turn it on and watch one of the movies from the pink room. I didn't know it was on when the power came on." Carol just shook her head, "It's alright. Going to take a shower. Feel free to watch one of Sophia's movies. I guess you already found them though." Carl nodded his head slowly, she could feel all the others staring at her as she disappeared down the hallway into the bathroom.

Daryl had been mesmerized by the video; Carol looked not much older than nineteen. She had moved with a grace and elegance that Daryl had noticed while they were at the Green farm. As he followed her down the hallway he noticed all the photos of her hanging on the walls. He found her in a small green room at the end of the hallway; she was pulling clothes from a large dresser. He could tell she was crying, he cleared his throat, "This your room?" She shook her head, "It was once." He moved around the room taking in the things that use to be Carol. Things that she held close to her at one time. His eyes stopping on a college diploma from the University of Georgia. She stopped behind him, "I use to dance." He nodded, "Looked like you're good at it." She smiled softly, "My parents thought I was. Will you give everyone a room? I think they're waiting on me, but I'll sleep in the living room." He nodded heading toward the living room.

Everyone was settled into a room rather quickly and when Carol came out of the shower Lori got her settled with something to eat. Daryl could tell it won't be long before her eyes closed and she slept. He hated how tired she looked sitting there with her plate in her hands, he saw her head bob a few times as she ate. Lori saw her too because she started shooing people to bed for the night.

Rick and Daryl had set up the watch schedule and Daryl was on first. When he came in to wake Rick to relive him he heard her soft sobs from the living room. Once he had woke Rick he went into the little office that he and T-Dog were to share and grabbed his bed roll. He walked into the living room and laid it down next to her on the floor.

She had heard him come in; she tried to quiet herself as he lay down. It had been a bad idea to come here and now she knew that. Her heart was breaking; she had lost her daughter and both her parents. Worst yet she had seen her father as a walker, her heart was filled with sorrow. She bit into the pillow, trying to calm herself.

No one was more shocked than Daryl when his hand began rubbing her back. Carol's body tensed at the touch, she couldn't believe that he was touching her. No one touched Daryl Dixon and Daryl Dixon didn't touch anyone else. He grumbled under his breath and she turned a little toward him, "What?" Daryl sighed, his words coming out in a hiss, "Get some fuckin' sleep woman. Got shit to do tomorrow and it ain't good for ya. Ya did what needed done. Your folks would have wanted it that way. Now sleep." She nodded and turned back toward the cushions of the couch. His hand stayed on her back till she fell asleep.

**Ok, let me know what you think….not a lot of Caryl in this chapter, but I wanted to set up the fact that he is seeing her in a different light…..be gentle! Happy weekend;)**


	2. Chapter 2The Past Meets the Present

Chapter 2…the past meets the present

Carol woke the next morning before anyone else; she opened her eyes and glanced down watching him sleep. She let a small smile play across her face as she thought about his hand on her back from the night before. Why hadn't she found a man like Daryl in the old world? She felt an unfamiliar tightness in her chest just watching him; he looked so at peace when he really slept. She quietly slipped around him and made her way into the kitchen.

She hummed quietly to herself as she made a pot of coffee. It would be nice for everyone to wake up slowly and enjoy a quiet breakfast. She filled her mother's tea pitcher and was setting it into the fridge when her eyes wandered on an envelope with her name on it. She pulled it off the fridge and held it in her hands, staring at her father's writing. She swallowed hard as she walked outside; there was no need to wake the whole house. They had all lost everyone they loved, she knew that this letter was the last gift her father had given her, he was able to say goodbye to her.

Daryl stretched his body aching from another night on the floor. He looked at the couch and groaned, he was always the first one up every morning, but she had beaten him this once. He could hear the others stirring in the house around him, it must have been the smell of coffee that pulled them all from their sleep. He threw on his shirt and stumbled into the kitchen grabbing a mug and filling it with the coffee. He walked to the kitchen window where he noticed Carol sitting on a patio chair. She was folded almost in half hugging her knees, he sighed, he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking. He put down the mug and headed outside.

Carol had read the letter over and over again. Her mother had been bitten as they came out of church. Her father had taken care of her as the fever ripped thru her body and in the end he had put her to peace when the change accorded. He hadn't been as quick as he use to be and when her mother changed she had scratched him. He kept saying over and over again how proud they were of her, that even with all the hardships she faced she carried herself as they had taught her. The last line told her that they would watch over her and Sophia, and how much they loved them. When she finally collapsed and let the tears come she couldn't stop them. She balled herself up on the chair trying to keep her sobs quiet, it was her pain, and no one else should have to deal with it. They all grieved, they were all hurting, she wasn't special, she was just a survivor. When she heard the back screen door open and close she sat up wiping the tears from her face.

Daryl gently put his hand on her back, "Ya alright?" She nodded, "Yeah, sorry, just a moment. Ready for some breakfast?" He eyed her as she stood up, her face was red and her eyes were blood shot from the tears. He ran a hand thru her hair, "Why don't ya let Lori get it and just rest a bit?" She shook her head, "No, busy hands are the best." He watched as she crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the waste can by the back door. Once she was inside he grabbed the letter smoothing it out, he quickly scanned it and felt his own tears welling up at the touching words her father had wrote. One line stayed in his mind, _I hope you find someone someday that loves you like you deserve to be._ He folded the letter up and slipped it into his pocket. He would save it for her, she would want it someday.

After breakfast Carl sat on the front porch, he was so sick of having nothing to do. He would have given anything to play football or even swim again. Everyone was busy doing something when Carol came out on the porch, she sat down next to him, "Bored?" He sighed, "Yes, and mom and dad won't let me do anything. I hate it. All we do is run there is nothing ever fun to do." Carol nodded, "What if I found something fun for all of us to do?" Carl's face beamed, "Do you think you could talk dad and Daryl into it?" Carol shrugged her shoulders, "It would never hurt to try." Carol stood up and walked back into the house, Carl was fast on her heels.

Rick was pissed she even asked, "There is no way I'm allowing any of us to go wandering off just so Carl can swim for a few minutes." Carol sighed, she could feel herself getting more and more pissed, but she held it together. "I'm telling you their farm is less than a mile down the road. They had a heated indoor swimming pool. I'm just trying to give the kid a few minutes of normal." Rick stood up his face twisting in anger, "Well normal isn't something we have to deal with nowadays is it Carol? No way!" Carol nodded her head, "Fine, but that's why he keeps wandering off, the kid can't have any fuckin' fun. Just thought it might do him some good. Hell do us all some good, but you go head and be a dickhead." She stormed out of the kitchen; the others looked at the back door in shock. Daryl stood smirking, he didn't even know she knew those kinds of words let alone getting an attitude, he felt a sense of pride in the fact that she stood up for herself. He saw Rick staring at him and he dropped the smirk, "Won't hurt any of us to have a little fun. I won't swim, be glad to take up watch while the rest of ya do." Rick sat down staring at Carl and Lori, Lori moved close to him kneeling down, "It would be nice to do something fun. Carol's right, part of the problem is Carl is so bored. Let's give him a great day. What do you say?"

Rick and Daryl found Carol in her father's shed. She was sitting perched on the workbench brooding. Rick sighed as he advanced thru the door, "Carol, I'm sorry I came off so hard." Carol folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man; Daryl couldn't help but chuckle she looked like a kitten when they get pissed off. Rick turned to him shooting him a glare, which made Daryl shift his eyes back to Carol. Rick stepped closer to her, "Ok, we'll take everybody to the pool. But just for an hour and only if it's safe." Carol beamed as she jumped down from the bench. She hugged Rick quickly, "Thank you. It will be fun I promise."

An hour later after Rick and Daryl had checked the area the group was standing inside the pool area. T-Dog had found the farm's generator and got it working so the lights and heater were going in the pool. Carl was so excited as he slipped into the water; he laughed and shivered at the same time. Carol smiled at him, "The heaters been off for awhile." Carl nodded, "Yeah, but its fun!" She watched Daryl as he paced from window to window looking outside for any threats. Carol walked toward him, "Not swimming?" He looked back at the others splashing and rough housing, "Nah, I don't swim. What about you?" Carol's eyes changed, "No, I have my reasons. Don't feel like explaining anything." He took a long look at her, the way she hugged her sweater to her body. He guessed that under her baggy clothes were scars too, just like his, ones she wasn't ready to share with anyone. He nodded his head, "Want to walk the windows with me?" She smiled at him, ''I'll take this side."

Rick had ended up letting them all stay longer, because in the end he had fun too. That night back at Carol's parents farm they all ate dinner and headed to bed early. Carol lingered in the kitchen, getting a few things done for breakfast. Once she knew everyone was asleep in bed she headed out to the shed. She loved the shed, when she first started dancing her father had put in the hardwood floors so she could practice while he worked. As she got better he added the bar and a small mirror, she stood in the shed now smiling, she could almost hear him humming along with whatever song she was dancing too in her head. She walked over to the old tape player and popped the tape in she had taken from her old room. She knew they would be leaving soon and she wanted one last dance in the old shed.

Daryl had heard her go outside and he cursed, she knew better then to go outside in the dark alone. He saw the light on in the old shed; once he got there he froze. He felt like he was intruding on her, seeing a part of her she wasn't offering to him. She moved gracefully across the old floor, he could hear music playing softly in the background. His heart skipped a beat each time she twirled thru the air, it was like nothing he had ever seen and it was his Carol that was dancing that way. Oh sure he had seen dancers in strip clubs with Merle, but this was elegant, sensual, it took his breath away. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched her glide across the floor, her feet barely touching the ground. He knew he should look away and why the hell wasn't he? She was nothing to him, just one of the group. But deep down he knew that wasn't the case with her, she had touched a deep part of him. He was half tempted to open the door and let her know he was there when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Before he knew what happened he had planted Glen on the ground, "What the hell you do that for?" Daryl turned red as he glanced down at the boy, giving him a hand, "Sorry, didn't know it was ya." Glen stood up dusting himself off, "I was just going to say, she's really good." Daryl glanced back at the shed; he could see that Carol had heard them. She was turning off the lights and heading out toward them. Daryl blushed harder, "Yeah, she is." Glen clapped him on the back, "Don't forget you have watch in two hours." Daryl nodded as Glen continued on his walk around the farm.

He heard Carol behind him, "Did you need something Daryl?" He turned to see her face full of life from the exercise she just had, in the moon light the light sheen of sweat made her body glisten. He swallowed hard, afraid of the feelings that were coming to the surface, his voice came out gruffer than he would have liked, "What the hell ya doin'? Middle of the fuckin' night, need to get your ass inside before somethin' gets ya." She just pulled her sweater around her, letting her eyes fall to the ground, "Sorry." She walked toward the house, feeling like she had been kicked in the gut. Daryl followed close behind her, wishing he wasn't such a dumbass when it came to her. He smacked himself upside the head, for being an ass, as he followed her into the kitchen. She disappeared into the bathroom and by the time he was laying down she had returned moving past him onto the couch.

The next morning she was up before dawn hit the horizon. She knew Rick would be pushing for them to move on, so she took this time to walk the farm alone. She walked down past the shed to a small brook where her father had taught her to fish, she was sitting watching the water when she heard him coming, she sighed, for someone who acted like they didn't care, Daryl was sure around a lot. She smiled to herself, not sure where the thought came from but she ran across the brook thru the meadow in the back. She heard him curse under his breath as she made her way to an old fountain on the back of the property. She was sitting trying to catch her breath when he came up from behind her and grabbed her waist; she was smiling until she heard the voice, "God damn bitch." When she turned around she looked face to face with Merle Dixon. Merle pulled her back across the brook and toward the house. She struggled to keep up with his long strides.

When they reached the shed, Rick had glanced out the window and saw Merle coming with Carol in hand. He turned to Daryl who was sipping his coffee, "Looks like your brother found us and he has Carol." Daryl grabbed his crossbow off the table and followed Rick outside. His blood pumping when he saw Carol's face, she was terrified. Merle smiled at him, "Well look what we have here, a fuckin' family reunion. How's it goin' Darylene?" Daryl stood with his hands clench at his sides, "What ya doin' Merle? Why don't you let her go?" Merle laughed shaking Carol a little in his grip, "What this? This was the one you were sweet on back at the quarry don't she have a kid? Where's your kid bitch?" Carol kept her eyes down, she knew that sound in his voice meant that no matter what she answered she was going to get hit, so being quiet sometimes was the best defense.

Rick, Glen, and T-Dog stood with their guns drawn watching the scene play out. Merle snorted at Daryl as he moved closer, "What ya doin' with these assholes? Left me chained to a fuckin' roof. You still here? You one of them now?" Daryl kept his eyes on Carol as he stopped just short of her, "Let her go. I ain't gonna ask again." Merle smirked, "This your little woman now Darylene. Did he tell ya he use to piss the bed when he was a kid? God damn pussy is all he is, you don't want a pussy do you mouse? You want a real man." Daryl gently grabbed Carol's wrist, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "Get in the house Carol." She nodded as Merle let her go; she ran past Rick and slammed the door behind her, collapsing into Lori's arms.

With Carol inside Daryl turned his attention back to his brother, "Now tell me what ya want?" Merle laughed, "Well I'm with this other group and we are out scouting for a new location, looks like a sweet set up ya all got here. Maybe we could join you all." Daryl looked at Rick whose face was twisting in anger, "I'll tell ya what we'll clear out and let ya have it." Merle snorted, "Just like ya Darylene to pussy out on me. Ya need to leave the women. I'll let ya all go, but the women stay. We have uses for them." Rick advanced, "That ain't gonna fuckin' happen." Merle laughed, "What ever officer friendly. Got to tell ya, my boys roll in here and you are gonna pray I let ya all go."

While Merle was distracted with Rick, Daryl brought the bow up knocking his brother out cold. Rick was in shock when Daryl looked at him, "Help me drag him into the shed." Rick turned to T-Dog and Glen, "Tell the others we're leaving, now. Pack up what they can and move!" As Rick and Daryl got into the shed Merle started coming to, Daryl moved fast locking the door behind him. As he walked away he could hear Merle screaming at him, he knew this wasn't over.

When they reached the house the others were tearing around grabbing what they could carry. Daryl found Carol in the room that use to be Sophia's, she had a small sweater and two pictures she was shoving into her bag as she worked thru the room. He sighed, "Come on." She turned to him, "I'm moving as fast as I can." He moved toward her touching her cheek for a brief minute, not sure where that had come from or the feelings that it stirred inside him when he did, "Want ya ridin' with me, so move your ass." She shook her head and moved down the hallway.

Within fifteen minutes the group had thrown whatever they could into their cars and headed down the road. At the end of the driveway Carol turned around and glanced at her parent's home, she didn't mean for the words to come out loud, but they did, "I promise daddy, to make you proud." She put her arms around Daryl as he turned the corner out to the road; he put his hand on hers for a brief second, as she laid her head into his back.


	3. Shivers

Chapter 3…..the shivers

Carol was glad when the bike finally came to a stop some five hours later. She watched as all the cars pulled behind a small strip mall, Daryl let her get off first before getting off. They were all tried, the cars were low on fuel, and they needed to eat something. Rick came over to Daryl, "Need to check these stores before we move on. Gather what we can and find a place for the night." Daryl nodded, "I'm running low on fuel too." Rick nodded glancing around, "Herschel can keep watch over the women and Carl. I'll send T-Dog and Glen to gather fuel. You and I can go thru the stores." Daryl nodded as Rick headed toward the others, his eyes were piercing as he looked at Carol, "Ya stay close to the others while I'm in there." She shook her head, "I promise." He grabbed his crossbow as he watched her walk toward Herschel.

Once inside the first store, Rick was elated to find a few tents and some sleeping bags. "These will come in handy tonight, have a feeling we are sleeping under the stars again." Daryl nodded helping him carry their find out to the cars, he stopped long enough to drop the gear and then they were off to the next store. It took them an hour to rummage thru the stores taking what they needed. By the time they got back the cars and his bike were all filled with gas. He sighed as he sat down on the bike, it had been one long ass day and they still needed to set up camp somewhere.

Rick had pulled them off in a heavily wooded area. Daryl had felt Carol shivering the last half hour they were on the bike, once they were both off the bike he took off his jacket and put it around her. She looked at him puzzled, "I can't take this. I'll be fine once we get a fire going." He felt pissed as soon as the words came out of her mouth, "Take the god damn thing. I'll be fine. Going to set up the tents." She watched him walk away; she let the scent of the jacket engulf her as she started her work.

After a dinner of canned goods, they began breaking away for the night. The largest tent went to Herschel, Glen, Maggie, and Beth. The next tent held Rick, Lori, and Carl. Carol wasn't sure what she should do, the last tent wasn't that big and she didn't want to take up space for T-Dog and Daryl because they both pulled night watch. So she grabbed a sleeping bag and headed toward the fire. Daryl had been walking the perimeter when he saw her lying by the fire. He was instantly pissed when he saw T-Dog climb into the tent alone. He marched over to Rick's tent, "Rick ya got a minute?" Rick stepped out, "Something wrong?" He nodded, "Didn't we get four tents today?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, didn't figure we needed them all." Daryl motioned over to Carol by the fire, "Can't have her sleepin' out like that while we all sleep in tents." Rick sighed, "I'll go get it and set it up." Daryl shook his head, "No, I'll do it; I can keep an eye and set up the damn tent." Rick watched as he stormed away, a small smile spreading across his lips, if he didn't know any better he would say that Daryl Dixon had fallen for the quiet little Carol Peletier.

Carol looked up when he came back toward camp holding the tent. He grunted at her, "Come on; help me set the damn thing up." She smiled as she got up fumbling as she helped him, she hated how awkward and clumsy she felt around him. She had danced for royalty and this man reduced her to nothing more than a fool. Once the tent was set up she moved her sleeping bag inside, stopping to look at him, her eyes automatically going to the ground, "Thank you Daryl. Sorry to be any trouble." She disappeared into the tent and settled down in her sleeping bag again. She laid there staring at the tent roof, but sleep didn't come, her mind was on Daryl Dixon.

She had just started to fall asleep when she heard him slip into the tent. She rolled over, "Something wrong?" He sighed, she could see the exhaustion on his face, "No, just ain't gonna let ya sleep alone. Don't know what the hell is out here." She turned to him in confusion, "What about T-Dog?" Daryl gave her a half hearted laugh, "Man's built like a fuckin' tank, he'll be fine. Now lay the hell down and go to sleep." She did as she was told, listening to him as he got comfortable next to her.

Daryl tossed and turned, all he had was a blanket they had taken from the farm, but he usually ran hot so he was fine. He rolled over and stared at Carol, he knew she wasn't sleeping either, he kept watching her shiver. It was a cold night and he knew she usually ran cold. He sighed, moving closer to her, physical contact wasn't his thing, he usually recoiled at any touch. But something about her fucking shivering was killing him. She felt him move closer, his breath on her neck, "If you unzip the sleepin' bag, I'll move closer, body heat, it might help with the shivering." She helped him unzip the sleeping bag and when he moved closer to her she shivered again, but for a different reason. Something about this man made her body run hot; she tried to push out the thought that his front was pushed up against her back. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and touch him, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. After a while she heard him snoring softly next to her, his hand had crept up to her hip, she snuggled closer to him and smiled at the contact.

Carol had woke to the movement, not sure what it was. She felt a hand gently gripping her breast and her breath caught at the touch. When she felt him push into her, his erection digging into her jeans she thought she must be dreaming. But then he moaned softly making her breath catch loudly, her body tensed, he must be dreaming.

Daryl froze when he heard her take in the large breath, he couldn't believe where his hand was. Then he felt the burning in his crotch, he pulled away like he touched fire. He sat up quickly, he had no right touching her anywhere, he knew she was awake, but he couldn't think of a damn thing to say. "Fuck." Was all he muttered as he grabbed his crossbow and left the tent, he would hunt; hunting would make him more focused and get the feel of her body from his mind.

He hunted for hours, until the sun came up. Once he had a string full of squirrel and rabbit he headed back to camp. He dreaded the thought of seeing her, but he also needed to see her. He hated how his every thought anymore was where she was, if she was safe. She wasn't his fucking problem, but he had made her his problem. He saw a kindred spirit in her, someone that knew pain, and understood his need to be quiet. She never pushed him no matter what happened, she gave him the space to be himself.

Carol saw him come back and she kept her eyes down staring at the powdered eggs she was cooking by the fire. She felt like she had done something wrong. After he left the tent she had cried, not sure what to do, if she should follow him. She just knew that no matter what she felt, he didn't and she needed to respect that and keep her distance. She dished breakfast for everyone and made some fresh coffee. She heard Rick and Daryl planning on their next move as they ate, but she keep her mouth shut, knowing that they won't be happy until they made Fort Benning. She was starting to clean up when he came over to her, he handed her his plate, there were still eggs left over, "Eat the rest, you need to eat too." She looked up at him, "I'm fine; I'll eat something from the cans. You need the energy." He sighed, he hated how hard she made things sometimes, "Damn it woman, you need your strength to sit on that fuckin' bike all day. Just eat." She took the plate and watched him as he started to load their gear up.

Carol had decided she needed to put on more layers if she was going to ride on the bike all day again. She and Lori were the last to get cleaned up; they found a place out of view from the camp. Staying close enough that they could get to one and other fast if trouble broke out. Carol was glad for the privacy, she didn't like anyone to see her without her shirt, she had secrets to hide too.

Daryl noticed when Lori came back alone, he walked toward her, "Where's Carol?" Lori pointed behind her, "She's right behind those trees, she's fine." Daryl grunted at the woman, he couldn't stand Lori, she never fucking thought about anyone but herself, "Yeah, well how the hell do you know when you're here and she's there?" He marched toward the trees. He saw Carol bending down over her bag. When she stood up he saw what she was hiding, underneath her breasts was a deep scar that said _Whore_, it had been etched into her skin. He felt anger burning in him, he knew who put it there, and if Ed hadn't been dead already he would've been in that moment. Daryl was so focused on her stomach that he didn't notice until it was too late that she had seen him.

Carol froze, knowing he could see the scars, the reminders of Ed that she would hold forever. She let out a small sob, pulling on her long sleeve tee quickly. He moved toward her, his eyes downcast, "Hurry up, we're getting ready to leave." She looked away from him pulling on another shirt then her sweater. He waited as she walked back toward camp, he wasn't sure what to say, he knew she was upset that he had seen her, but he wasn't good at this shit.

When everything was packed up Carol stood close to Lori and Rick's car. She wasn't sure she wanted to ride with him; he had seen a part of her that she had never wanted him to see. The night that Ed had branded her with his buck knife would haunt her forever. She had caught him sneaking into Sophia's room, she had attacked him from behind, she knew what was in his heart and she wasn't going to let him hurt their little girl. He had beaten and raped her that night before he craved that word into her stomach, telling her that no other man would want her now.

Daryl saw her hanging back, he walked from the bike over to her, holding the jacket out for her, "Better put this on, it's gonna be a cold one." She shook her head, "No, I'm layered up, I'll be fine. You have to stay warm." Daryl grumbled under his breath, "Just take it, and come on losing daylight." She took the jacket putting it on. He gave her a half smile; he liked the look of her in his jacket. He threw his leg over the bike and held out a hand for her. Once she was safely on the back she leaned in and whispered, "Tell me when you're too cold." He nodded and kicked the bike to life heading down the highway.

That night they found a small park outside of New Canton to camp in. Daryl and Rick planned on heading to Fort Benning in the morning to scout out the base alone; hopefully they would be coming back with good news for their group. Carol made fast work of setting up her tent, she was determined that she could do this alone. After dinner and clean up was done she slipped into the tent, when she got in she noticed his stuff piled in the corner with her things. She lay down and tried to let sleep take her. Her mind was so confused.

After his watch shift he climbed into the tent trying to be quiet. He had checked on her several times during his shift and she had been asleep. He noticed she wasn't shivering but she was thrashing around a lot. He leaned down, seeing her body covered in sweat; he knew right away she was stuck in a nightmare, "Carol, Carol wake up." She jerked awake, she sat up recoiling from him, her eyes were filled with fear. He slowly moved toward her, "Carol, you alright?" She nodded, her whole body shivering as she stared at the wall of the tent, her mind racing, trying to remember where she was. He got up and headed toward the cars, figuring a bottle of water might help calm her down.

Once she watched him leave, she put her shoes on, and headed toward the small playground at the park. She sat on a swing, she didn't want him to see her cry, it seemed to be all she ever did. She put her hand to her mouth and sobbed. Who would want her, Ed had broken her so badly, it should've been her that died not Sophia. She just knew her parents were looking down at her disappointed by her behavior, she wasn't strong, she was weak. The weakest of all of them.

Daryl saw her moving toward the playground, he followed close behind her, watching as she settled onto the swing. When she started to cry he sighed, not sure what he should do, he sucked at this. He turned and headed toward the tents, he stopped outside of Rick and Lori's tent. He cleared his throat, "Lori, Lori I need your help for a few minutes." He heard noise in the tent; Lori appeared a few minutes later, "What's going on?" He nodded toward Carol on the swings, "She's upset will ya talk to her?" Lori frowned, "What'd ya do?" He fell in behind her, his voice low, "Nothing. She had a nightmare, thought maybe you could settle her down." Lori nodded, "Stay here. I'll be back with her in a few minutes." He nodded, staying put, but not letting his eyes leave them. He nodded at Rick who was standing off in the distance on watch.

Lori got her settled down, she didn't ask any questions, she just held her and listened as Carol told her about Daryl seeing the scar. Lori was the only one in the group that knew, she felt sick for the woman, she couldn't understand the pain that Carol had lived though. After awhile Carol's tears slowed and she started to walk back with Lori, her eyes never leaving the ground, she knew he was waiting for her, she just didn't know what to do.

Daryl moved into the tent once he saw they were coming, he opened up the sleeping bag and kicked off his boots. When she came in she tried to not look at him, she just slipped into the sleeping bag. He fought with himself internally, not sure if he should say anything, but he hated seeing her hurt like this. When he moved toward her she tensed up, he leaned in, "I got scars too. I understand, ain't no body gonna hurt ya while I'm here." She tried to stop the sob, but it escaped her lips, he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. He was the one that shivered this time as she turned toward him, burying her face into his shirt; her voice came out in a whisper, "Thank you." He simply nodded. He held her till she fell asleep, once her breathing had slowed down he let sleep finally take him.

The next day Carol was up early, she wanted Daryl and Rick to have a hot breakfast before they left for Fort Benning. She could tell that Rick was almost vibrating with excitement, the man was determined that this was going to be the answer, Fort Benning was going to save them all. She watched Daryl as he ate, she could tell that he didn't have the same resolve as Rick, but Daryl didn't put much faith into things he couldn't control. She and Lori packed them some food and walked them to the car. Lori hugged Rick several times, promising him to come back to them. Carol just stood quietly looking down; she wasn't sure what to say to Daryl. He stood next to her, waiting for Rick, knowing he should say something, but not sure what she needed or wanted to hear. Carol swallowed quickly, her voice almost a whisper, "Be safe today." He nodded his hand gently rested on the small of her back for a moment, but then he recoiled. Rick nodded to him and he walked toward the passenger side of the car, he looked up at Carol, "Make sure you stay close to camp, no wandering." Carol's eyes meet his for a moment she gave him a small smile and nodded.

The day moved slowly, they tried to make themselves busy with small tasks. Lori and Carol worked on washing clothes in the park foundation. Herschel and Glen went hunting, while T-Dog worked on building up the fire ring. It was near dark when they heard their car pull up; Carol and Lori were the first to their feet. They watched the two men move from the car, as soon as she saw the way Daryl's shoulders hung; she knew that Fort Benning had been a waste. Rick looked sick when they walked up. Herschel was the first one to speak, "Nothing?" Rick nodded, "I'm sorry I really thought this was it. It was full of walkers, almost lost Daryl today." Carol watched him as he headed toward the woods, she fell in behind him, she knew he was hurting. She figured he wanted to be alone, but she owed him for all he had done for her. She headed in his direction, hoping she could help.

Daryl was pissed; when they got to Fort Benning the place had looked deserted. When they began their sweep he had walked around the corner to a wall of walkers. If Rick hadn't of been close he would have been eaten alive. He stopped at a tree and sat on the ground trying to pull himself together. He had secretly hoped that Rick had been right, that there was a place for them to be safe. But he knew better, he knew that nowhere was safe in this world or the old world. His father had taught him that with every sting of his belt. Daryl's mom had left right after his birth and his father had blamed him for her leaving. As Daryl got older he got use to the beatings, it was just part of life in the Dixon house. He cursed himself for having let himself hope for some kind of safety, if not for him for Carol. She needed to be somewhere safe; he knew in his heart his biggest fear now was losing her.

He sighed when he heard her light footsteps; she hesitated before kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?" He shook his head, afraid to look at her, he felt like he had let her down once again. Carol sighed and sat down next to him, "Ed craved into me one night when I found him trying to sneak into Sophia's room. He told me that way no other man could look at me without knowing what a whore I was. I had planned on leaving him the next day, even called my parents, but then the dead rose." She quickly wiped at her tears, her hand was shaking as she put her hand on his, "I know how much you hurt. But we've made it this far, I know that you will find us a place. I have faith in you Daryl; you're probably the best man I've ever known besides, my father." Daryl looked up at her blue eyes, she wasn't disappointed in him, she looked at him with pride. He wasn't use to someone looking at him like that, it made him nervous that she trusted him so much, he was a Dixon and no one should trust a Dixon.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree, not sure what to say or do. Carol took a deep breath and moved closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She felt his body tense and then relax, his arm slowly making its way around her waist, they sat like that for the longest time. He heard footsteps coming toward them and he withdrew his arm standing up. Rick appeared, "Need to go over the maps, figure out our next move, if you're up to it." Daryl nodded, "Sure, be right there." Rick nodded and disappeared back toward camp. Daryl offered her his hand, when she put her small hand in his he felt electricity shot thru his body. He pulled her up a little too hard and she stumbled forward crashing into his chest. His arms grabbed her to settle her protectively. She laughed nervously, embarrassed by the contact. She looked up at him seeing how close their faces were, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her hand resting on his chest, she slowly pulled herself away from him; she could tell by his face that a kiss would send him screaming for the hills. So she pulled away smiling softly at him. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the camp. As his hand gripped hers, she felt a small shiver run up her back.

**Hope you are enjoying this one. I love writing this one…might be my favorite….**


	4. Cell Block Sanctuary

Chapter 4…..Cell Block Sanctuary

They had found the prison completely by accident. Daryl and Rick wanted them to head for the Tennessee border; they had been on Highway 28 for hours when the prison came into view. Daryl stopped the bike and stared at the building. Rick pulled up behind him, they were all in shock. Rick looked at Daryl, "What do you think?" Daryl nodded his head, "If it ain't full of walkers it'll work for winter." Rick nodded in agreement, "We could set up a small camp outside the fence and venture in for a look around." They spent the next twenty minutes figuring out how to get to the prison from the highway, with Glen pouring over the maps, he finally found a route that seemed the safest.

When they finally reached the prison, they all parked in the employee parking lot. Herschel stayed with the women and Carl as the others advanced toward the main entrance. They were shocked when they saw a large muscular black man approach, his weapon drawn, "You been bit?" Rick shook his head, "No, just looking for a safe place to hold up for the winter." The man nodded his head, "How many in your group?" Rick sighed looking at Daryl, "Rather not say, how about you let me and my second in command come in and we can talk." The man nodded, unlatching the heavy door, "Just you two, got men on the roof if you're thinking about doing anything crazy." Rick nodded, "That's fair, we ain't given up our weapons." The man nodded, "That's fair."

Daryl and Rick followed the man into the prison visitor's center. The man sat down at one of the tables, he motioned to them, "Have a seat." Rick sat while Daryl kept an eye on the other two men in the room. Something about this wasn't sitting well with him, but he kept his mouth shut. The man leaned over giving his hand to Rick, "Name's Tryese, these two are Norman and Max. We use to be guards here, before the shit hit the fan." Rick shook his hand, "Name's Rick Grimms, this here is Daryl Dixon. We're from Atlanta." Tryese whistled, "Shit I heard it was bad there. Had a few prisoners that left and came back, said ya couldn't move in that city without a walker attack." Rick nodded, "Yeah, it's really bad there. We have a small group, some women and children. Made it this far till we saw your facility here, thought we might chance it." Tryese smiled, "We are a quiet lot here, got two ex-prisoners and us. We all work as a group, just trying to survive like you all." Rick nodded as Tryese leaned back taking the two of them in, "Ya ain't planning on taking over this prison are you?" Rick shook his head, "Hell no, just want a safe place for our people." Tryese looked intensely at them both, "We've taken in others; they have left in the night. Must not have liked the way we run things or something. Just want to make sure you are in it for the long haul or at least let us know you're leaving." Rick smiled at him, "That is fine. But if we don't like the rules we ask for a sit down, I'm in charge of my people, but you're in charge here." Tryese smiled, "Let's shake on it and get those folks inside for the night."

When they came back out Tryese and his men helped them carry their things in. He stopped in the visitor's center, "We use this area mainly for meetings or when we're going out on scavenging trips. If you follow me I'll take you to the cells, sorry there isn't anything more fancy tonight. Tomorrow we can start clearing offices." Carol followed close behind Daryl as they made their way to the cells, she sighed as she stepped into one of the cells close to the others. She set her stuff on the top bunk and was getting things organized when she heard him behind her, "Ya gonna pick a bunk." She turned her eyes wide, "Oh, yeah the bottom one." He nodded and helped her set her things on the floor with his. Tryese was back a few minutes later, "Carol? Right?" Carol smiled, "Yes." Tryese grinned back, Daryl felt uneasy about this man, but he didn't like many people, but he really didn't like the way he smiled at Carol. "I was told to show you and the other ladies the kitchen if you wouldn't mind following me?" She smiled at Daryl and fell in step behind Tryese.

The kitchen had been a delight; they even had meat that had been frozen because of their generator system. That evening while the women were cooking Norman and Max came in, Norman smiled at Beth, "We had an extra CD player and some CDs thought you ladies might like to listen to some music." Beth smiled sheepishly at him as she took the CD player and plugged it in. Carol stood by the sink washing up some dishes trying to not show how excited she was at the thought of music. When Beth popped in a mix CD and the music flowed thru the room, all the women were dancing around the kitchen. But Carol just stood back and smiled, enjoying watching the others.

Lori came over and grabbed her arm, "Come on! You're the expert! Show us something!" Carol wiped her hands on a towel, "No it's silly." Maggie put her hands on her hips, "Come on girl, shake it for us." Beth clapped her hands, "Do you know the Peacock? It was a Katy Perry song?" Carol blushed, though Ed hadn't let her dance she had kept up with all the new dances on television while he worked. She nodded her head and spent the next hour showing them how to do the dance. Beth had gone thru the stack of CDs and found the song popping it in. They were all laughing and falling all over themselves, Rick had been the first to find them, he leaned against the doorframe smiling, he hadn't seen them all so happy in a long time.

Soon the sounds coming from the dining room floated around the prison and the others began floating in. Daryl stood watching Carol, a small smirk playing on his lips, he couldn't believe she moved her hips like that; he glanced at Rick who was looking at him grinning, "What?" Rick just shook his head, "Not a thing, my friend." Lori came over to Rick, "Come dance with me!" Rick shook his head, "No ma'am not my thing." Tryese surprised them, by speaking from behind them, "I'll dance with Carol and you men follow me. She seems to know what she's doing." Carol blushed her eyes going right to Daryl who was standing fuming as the man moved over toward her dancing. Rick feel in line behind Lori trying to keep up, but Daryl's eyes were focused on Carol as she danced with Tryese, he had never seen her so happy. He could almost picture her when she was dancing in the old world. He tensed as Tryese moved closer to her, almost grinding up against her, Carol looked up at him and saw the look on his face. She laughed, pulling away from the group, "Ok, someone has to cook, I leave you in Tryese's hands, teach them." She kept her eyes down as she walked into the kitchen, maybe Ed was right; she was nothing more than a whore.

Daryl had fled the dining room after that, his fists were balled up at his side, he had no idea why he was so pissed. If the damn woman wanted to go wandering off with the buff ass then, let her, he didn't need her. He stood looking out across the yard when he heard the door open from behind him. Tryese came out strutting outside, "Damn that woman of yours can dance." Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, "Well if ya knew she was my woman why the fuck ya grindin' up on her like that?" Tryese laughed, "It's a dance man, she's all yours." Daryl felt the rage boiling up in him as he watched the man laugh him off. He was glad that Rick came out a few seconds later. Rick saw the look on Daryl's face and knew that the man was pissed, "Daryl need your help in the cells." Daryl snorted and followed Rick in, once they were out of Tryese's ear shot, he stopped Daryl, "We can't have you going off like that. Do you hear me? If I would've came out you were going to beat that man, right?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Rick sighed running a hand over his face, "I understand. Don't you think I saw the way that Shane looked at Lori? Hell we all know that baby probably ain't even mine, but you have to bite it down. Carol won't betray you." Daryl shifted his feet he fucking hated that they were having this talk, "Carol ain't nothing to me. She can fuck whoever she wants." Rick chuckled, "You don't really believe that do you? Come on everyone else can see it. You may not be doing anything, but it's there." Daryl looked into his eyes, his voice low, "Don't trust that fucker." Rick nodded, "I don't either, about the only other person in the world I trust is you. Do you have my back?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I got your back. But if that fucker comes near her again….". Rick held his hands up, "I'll help you."

After watch Daryl headed to the cell, he could hear the others sleeping in their cells, when he got to their cell he saw that her bunk was empty. He felt his heart beat out of his chest, had she gone to Tryese? He was just about to tear apart the cell when he saw Lori looking at him, she uncrossed her arms, "She's in the dining room." He looked at her unsure, "What's she doing down there?" Lori smiled, "I think she was dancing." Daryl's voice came out hoarse, "Alone?" Lori smiled, placing her hand on his arm, "Yes. She's really good, it's a shame." He nodded, heading toward the dining room. He could hear the music playing softly and the sounds of quiet grunts and moans. He stood in the doorway watching her as she moved across the floor, her body covered in sweat; he figured she had been at it for quite awhile. He moved further into the room, his face softening as she finished the dance.

He cleared his throat so he didn't scare her, "Getting late, I still need to shower. We could take turns." She turned to him, the blush rising in her cheeks, "Just trying to get in better shape. I know I can't dance at them, but might help me be faster." He smirked at her, "You're real good Carol. I like to watch ya." His voice trailing off into a whisper almost, she hugged herself as she turned off the lights and fell in behind him heading toward the showers.

After their showers, she settled into the bottom bunk, she was freezing. She tried to keep her teeth from chattering as she lay there, but it was so cold. He was lying on the top bunk staring at the ceiling, he sighed at the noises she was making, he leaned over and looked down at her, "Ya can't be that fuckin' cold." She turned, he could hear the irritation in her voice, "Sorry, I'll try to keep it down, can't help it." He sighed grabbing his pillow and blanket swinging his feet over the side and hopping down. She looked at him, "I'll be fine Daryl." He covered her with his blanket, "Move your ass over, it's that whole body heat thing ya need then that's what ya get."

Once he settled in next to her, he already wished he hadn't, the smell from her hair was intoxicating, he tried not to touch her, but the small bunk didn't give him much room. He could feel her shivering next to him; he sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Carol rubbed her hands in front of her, hoping to warm them up. He took them and cupped his hand over them; she could feel the heat rise off his skin. She leaned her head back a little, fitting under his chin. As they fell asleep she kept thinking to herself that if died right then curled up with Daryl it wouldn't be a bad way to go.


	5. rooftop

Chapter 5…The Rooftop

Carol had been in the laundry room when Andrea and Michonne arrived at the prison. Lori came running in her smiled was contagious, "Carol, you'll never believe it, Andrea just walked up to the gate!" Carol felt her heart skip in her chest, she had been blaming herself for the woman's death and now she was here. "How did she survive?" Lori laughed, "Oh my God you have to see the woman that saved her. She's has two walkers chained to her! Come on." Carol fell in behind her following her to the dining room.

Andrea sat in the middle of the dining room; the whole group was crowded around her hugging. Carol was taken aback by Michonne as she sat off by herself, she could hear moans coming from a small closet just off the dining room, she figured those were the walkers that Lori had talked about. Carol moved toward Andrea, her eyes tearing up as Andrea rose to hug her, she whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. I should have done something." Andrea hugged her tighter, "We all did what we had to do that night. And besides I wouldn't of met Michonne." They all listened for well over an hour as Andrea and Michonne told their story, how Andrea had ran for her life, how Michonne had saved her. The part that worried them was how the two women had seen several military trucks but the men inside weren't military. Michonne stared at Rick, "I think they were taking people. One night we heard women screaming. Andrea and I advanced toward the spot and watched as they drug two young women into their trucks. The men the women had been with they shot them." Rick stared around the room glancing at the group, he took a deep breath, "Well lucky for us we have this place, anyone rolls up in here, it would take several tanks to take out our walls. We're safe, everyone let's celebrate tonight, we have Andrea back!"

Tryese and Norman brought in a few cases of beer and a box of wine. Carol and the rest of the women worked hard on making a delicious dinner with the things they threw together. Beth put herself in charge of music and when they all sat down most of them were feeling the beer. Carol laughed at Daryl as she watched him have one after another.

After dinner Daryl was walking down the hall trying to get to their cell. He stumbled a bit luckily Andrea grabbed his arm to steady him, "Hey there, need a little help?" He laughed, "Guess I had one too many." Andrea grinned, "I know, so have I." They both laughed holding each other up as they walked. They were almost to the cells when Daryl stumbled into Andrea, their faces so close they could feel each other's breath. Andrea closed the distance and kissed him. Daryl pulled away, sobering up fast, "This ain't right. I'm…well…it's not that….". Andrea grinned, "Had to find out for sure if you really were with Carol." Daryl nodded; he felt instant guilt over having kissed her back. He watched as Andrea walked down the hall alone, glad that Carol was still in the kitchen. He ran a hand thru his hair and made his way to their cell.

Carol had been trying to catch up with him, when she saw Andrea snake her arm around his waist. She stood in the shadows as she watched the two of them kiss. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. She quietly ran down the other hallway. She stopped when she reached the yard, she fell to the ground slapping herself in the head, "Stupid, stupid woman." She couldn't believe that she had fooled herself into thinking that a man like Daryl could care for her, even love her. She sat there holding herself, not sure what she should do, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see T-Dog looking at her, "You alright?" She shook her head, "No, but it's my own fault." T-Dog offered her his hand, "Let's get you up from there." She took his hand, not looking at his face; T-Dog led her over to a small bench. He reached into his pocket pulling out his cigarettes, he offered her one but she shook her head. He lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag, "Want to tell me what he did?" Carol looked at her hands in her lap, "It wasn't him, I fooled myself into thinking that he would want me." T-Dog sighed, looking at her, "Carol, everyone can see that he's crazy for you." She laughed wiping at her tears, "Yeah, then why was he just kissing Andrea in the hallway?" T-Dog growled, "Well he's a fool then. Nothing wrong with you, any man would be lucky to have you." She smiled at him, "Thank you T-Dog. Good night." He nodded at her as she left.

She stopped at the hallway staring toward the cells; she decided that she couldn't sleep in there, not with him. She grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from one of the other cells and walked toward the library, she figured one of the couches would do nice for tonight. Tomorrow she would start living her new life for herself, trying to find some joy in this shitty world.

Daryl had woke up and stretch across the bunk, he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he sat up he felt his head begin to pound, "Shit." He couldn't believe he had let himself get so drunk the night before. He stood up figuring that Carol had taken the top bunk verses dealing with his drunken shit the night before. When he saw the bunk was untouched he ran a hand thru his hair. He figured it was still early; he grabbed his boots and walked toward the kitchen hoping to find her there.

She woke to the light from the small windows filtering in on her face. She pulled herself off the couch and looked around the library; it had a large tile floor in the center, and a small office off to the left. Carol opened the door to the office, it was small but cozy. She worked the next few hours moving the desk out into the library pushing it against the wall. She was on the hunt for a portable cot when she ran into Rick. "Jesus Christ, Carol where have you been? Daryl had everyone looking for you; I thought he was going to gut Tryese at one point." Carol rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I needed some space last night. I'm setting up in the library. I think it's a good spot for me, since I'm alone." Rick put his hand on her arm, "What happened?" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's just best this way." He watched her as she headed toward the storage area.

Rick crossed the dining room toward Daryl, the man was staring at the prison map, "Daryl I found her, she's fine." Daryl looked up at him, "Where the hell has she been she never misses breakfast with the group?" Rick sighed, lowering his voice, "Did something happen between you two?" Daryl looked at him confused, "What're ya talkin' about?" Rick moved closer, "She said she was setting up the library for herself, since she's alone."

Daryl found her in the small office; she had set up the cot and moved all her things into the tiny office. She heard his boots as he approached, she kept her eyes down. He looked at her and sighed, "Ya fuckin' scared the shit out of me, where the hell were ya last night?" She stared at the cot as she smoothed the blanket, "I need some space, got a lot to work thru." He moved closer to her, "Why ya doin' this?" Carol looked up and started to say something but she stopped walking over to fold her clothes. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm spinning her to look at him, "It's not safe going off alone." Carol shrugged her shoulders as she moved past him, "I'm not your problem Daryl. You said that, we got to a safe place and now your responsibility is done. Thank you for all you did, but I have to learn how to live on my own." Daryl nodded looking at the floor; he had never felt this kind of coldness from her. He just stomped out of the library slamming the door so hard the glass shattered in the door frame.

That afternoon Daryl was outside working on the fence with T-Dog, he was in a foul mood and everyone was steering clear of him. T-Dog watched him as he sat down for a water break; the man took a deep breath and moved toward him. "You and Carol patch things up?" Daryl snarled at him, "What the fuck ya know about it?" T-Dog snorted, knowing he was in for one hell of a fight, "I know that I found her crying out here last night." Daryl stood up moving closer to the man, but T-Dog didn't flinch, "Why was she cryin'?" T-Dog took a drink of his water and stared Daryl down, "She saw you kissing Andrea. I think it broke her heart. It ain't my business, but Carol takes care of all of us. If you are gonna fuck with that, well I might have to kick your ass." Daryl felt his stomach churn, that's why she moved into the library, he cursed under his breath, T-Dog watched as Daryl walked back inside the prison.

When he found her she was sitting crossed legged in the library, her back to him, he could tell she was stretching out her legs. He cleared his throat as he stood behind her, "Need to talk to ya." She didn't turn around she just sighed, "Something wrong?" Daryl felt his heart flutter, "I think you're mad at me and I think we need to talk about it." Carol pushed herself off the floor, turning to look at him, "Why would you think that?" He followed her as she walked toward the office, "Damn it can't ya just hear me out." She sat down on the cot pulling on her shoes, "I'm listening, say something worth hearing." If anyone else had sat that to him, he would have bet their ass, but he knew he had hurt her. "I know you saw me and Andrea." She looked up and smiled, "I know, I cleared out my stuff so she had room." She pushed pass him, he grabbed her arm, "It's not like that." Carol pulled away from him, "Really Daryl well it sure as hell didn't look like nothing." She threw her hands up as she walked toward the door, "It's not my business Daryl you didn't make any promises to me, I'm just a stupid woman. Stupid that I thought you might fall for someone like me." He stood in shock as she left the library.

After dinner Carol went back to the library to get ready for watch. She was glad to be walking the wall with T-Dog, it was her first time and she didn't want to have to deal with Daryl tonight. When she climbed the stairs to the roof she let the cool air hit her face, she walked the edge of the prison roof, staring off into the distance. She heard the door open, "It's about time T-Dog thought I was gonna have to come get you." She turned to see Daryl staring at her; he moved close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, before she knew what was going on it happened.

Daryl had thought about it all day, he knew she was hurting, he knew it was his fault. One minute he was thinking it was better for him to let her go, the next he thought he couldn't live without her. So when he entered the roof meaning to confront her, he was overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked in the moon light. He didn't know he was going to kiss her until he got close enough to smell her lavender body spray. He grabbed her arms as he crushed his lips to hers, she tensed at first, pushing against his chest. But he just softened the kiss, teasing her with his tongue. When she opened her mouth his tongue gently slid inside her mouth caressing her tongue. She let a small groan escape her throat; she couldn't believe what was happening. She had envisioned this kiss for months and now it was happening and her body was burning with desire.

Daryl pulled back his eyes soft, "Now that should clear up who I want to be fuckin' kissin'." The roof door opened and T-Dog stood there, "Hey I thought I had watch tonight." Daryl released her and stalked pass T-Dog, "You do, just sayin' good night to my woman." T-Dog laughed as he stared at Carol, her face was bright red and he could see sweat forming on her brow, and the smile that was stretching across her lips was breathtaking. Carol looked away toward the horizon, she didn't know what to think, but she thought that Daryl Dixon had just marked her as his.

When she returned to the library around three she was surprised to find that he had pulled another cot into the small office, he was curled up on his side snoring softly. She smiled at him as she grabbed some clothes to change into; she set them down on the couch and turned her back as she pulled her shirt over her head. Daryl opened his eyes watching her as she changed; he shifted a little bit in the cot, his cock getting hard as she unhooked her bra. He pulled at himself trying to ease the heat that was raising there.

She pulled on her shirt and started to shimmy out of her pants. She heard Daryl's breath catch behind her and she blushed, not sure what to do. She was standing there in a pair of red lacey boy shorts. She grabbed her shorts and slid them on. Daryl thought for sure he would cum just by the sight of her, he leaned back and groaned. He heard her chuckling as she came toward the cot, "What are you groaning about?" He sighed, "You're fuckin' killin' me." Carol laughed as she settled into the cot, "I thought you were sleeping." Daryl shifted toward her brushing his hand down her arm, "Just get some sleep before I can't help myself." She smiled as he kissed her neck, "Good night woman."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….Woodbury

Daryl paced back and forth in front of Rick; he had never felt so pissed in his life. While he was gone on his morning hunt Rick had asked Carol to make a run into town with Tryese and T-Dog. "She can't go; she ain't good at takin' care of herself. I'm telling you she can't come." Rick sighed, "Daryl I know you're worried about her, but T-Dog is going, he won't let anything happen to her." Daryl stopped and looked at Rick, "She's my responsibility, I'll go." Rick shook his head, "I need you on the fence, you're faster than T-Dog and I need ya here in case anything goes wrong." Daryl shook his head, "I don't think you're listenin' to me, she ain't goin' anywhere with that sonofabitch. I don't like the look of him." Rick stood, "Daryl, we all have things we do for the good of the group. She wants to pull her weight. Let her go this time. Ed spent how many years holding her down, she needs this. You can tell her she can't go, but she isn't gonna like it." Daryl stormed out of the room, not sure what he was going to do, but he knew one thing for sure he and Carol were gonna have a very long talk.

Carol was bending over the cot when he found her in their room. She was strapping one of his knives to her leg. He sighed, "You shouldn't be going out there with them." She looked up, "Daryl I promise, I won't leave T-Dog's side. I swear, I have to pull my weight. Andrea and Maggie go all the time, I have to do my share." He crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe, "Ok, but if ya are goin' you need to take a gun. I don't want to hear ya say no, it's not a request." She nodded her head as he rummaged thru one of his bags grabbing one of the guns out and some ammo. He spent the next thirty minutes teaching her how to hold it and how to load it.

An hour later they were standing outside the prison; she nodded to him as she slipped into the back seat of the SUV. They had started to pull away when his heart squeezed in his chest, he didn't like fear, it was something he had swallowed down his whole life, but he knew he couldn't let her leave just yet. "Hold on, Wait up I forgot something." Tryese stopped the SUV as Daryl ran up to Carol's door yanking it open, "Daryl what's the matter?" He didn't answer her he just leaned in and grabbed her neck gently pulling her to his lips, she was surprised by the public display of attention, but she kissed him just as hard back. He pulled away resting his forehead to hers, "Ya come back in one piece you hear me?" She nodded, "I swear, one piece." T-Dog was smiling at him from the rear view mirror, he glared at him, "You better bring her back in one piece or don't fuckin' come back." T-Dog laughed, "I swear man." Daryl nodded as he shut the door, Tryese fired up the engine and they were gone. When Daryl turned around he saw that the whole group was staring at him, Rick had a huge grin on his face, "Glad to see you figured it out finally." Daryl stormed pass him trying to look pissed, "Shut it."

Once they made the town, T-Dog and Carol made their way into the small pharmacy grabbing up what they could. Carol stopped at the baby items putting small things in for Lori; it wasn't too early to start stocking up. Tryese was supposed to be covering the front as they gathered supplies, but he had slipped into the store behind T-Dog. T-Dog was focused on putting the medication that Herschel had requested into his bag, he didn't hear him until it was too late. He brought the butt of the shotgun down into the back of T-Dog's skull, he fell into the shelves. Carol looked up just as Tryese jumped over the counter the shotgun trained on her. "Now little dancer, toss that gun over toward me and I won't kill your friend." Carol stared at him, "Why are you doing this?" Tryese laughed, "It's a new world lady if you haven't noticed. A woman of your abilities, well you're worth a lot to the right people." Carol shook as she pulled the gun from her waist band, "You promise you won't kill him." Tryese shook his head, "I won't kill him, just need you. You are going to buy my way into Woodbury." Carol tossed him the gun, she looked passed him to see T-Dog moving on the floor behind Tryese. Tryese grabbed Carol's arm and drug her toward the SUV, once he got her inside he cuffed her hands to the door so she couldn't escape. "You can't do this; they will come looking for me." Tryese laughed as he pulled away, "Well they ain't gonna find you where we're going."

T-Dog struggled as he made his way out front, blood pouring down his back from the head wound. He passed out several times as he tried to find a car to take back to the prison. He lucked out when he found an old pickup that still had keys in it. He drove trying to keep himself focused on the road; he had to get to the others.

Daryl had been waiting impatiently in the visitor's center; Rick had come down with him. "They should've been back by now." Rick nodded running his hand over his face, "I know, but if they ran into some walkers, it's possible that they had to double back." Daryl was just getting ready to say something, when they heard T-Dog honking the horn on the old truck. Daryl was the first to the gate, "What the fuck!" By the time he and Rick got to him they had to carry T-Dog into the visitor center. Norman had heard the noise, when he saw that T-Dog was hurt he ran to get Herschel. Rick and Daryl sat him down at one of the tables, Daryl grabbed his face trying to keep him awake, "Where's Carol? T-Dog, where is she?" T-Dog's head bobbed up and down, Daryl shook him a little, "T-Dog, focus! Where is Carol?" T-Dog's eyes snapped open, "He got me from behind said he was taking her to Woodbury." Daryl looked at Rick, the color draining from his face.

When Herschel came in with his bag, so did the others, "What the hell happened?" Daryl was pacing again, his knuckles bloody from where he had slammed his fist into one of the nearby tables. Rick looked up at Michonne, "Do you know where Woodbury is?" She slowly nodded, "If they're at Woodbury, she's already dead." Daryl put his forehead against the wall, his face turning red, he hadn't been this upset since they found Merle's hand on the roof. Michonne moved closer to Rick, "The governor's place." Rick twisted his face at her as they watched Herschel and Glen carry T-Dog to the clinic, "Who the hell is the governor?" Michonne sighed, "I'm not sure, just the whispers I've heard." Rick turned to her, his eyes ablaze, "Tell me what you know." Michonne looked at Daryl, "Maybe we should do it in private." Daryl shot her a look as he came toward her, "Tell us what you know you bitch." Rick stood between them, "Please, tell us." Michonne nodded, "I have heard from others that he uses woman as currency. He gives men entrance into their group when they bring him special women." Daryl felt his heart beat hard in his chest, "What do you mean special?" Michonne closed her eyes, "If Carol had a special skill, he will keep her for himself. I hear he has certain likes that most women can't handle, he likes to inflict pain on them." Daryl felt the room go fuzzy, he felt Rick's arm grabbing him, he pulled away, "Get the fuck off me." Michonne and Rick watched as he grabbed the two tables nearest him picking them up and sending them flying, he fell to his knees, "F-U-C-K!" He sat there for a few minutes, his whole body shaking; he could hear Rick moving to kneel beside him. "Daryl you need to pull yourself together if we're going to get her back. Take a few deep breaths; I know how this feels man." Daryl looked at him, a tear slipping from his eye, "You don't know how this feels, your dumb ass wife is right over there. Carol's had enough hurt in her life, she don't need this." Rick nodded his head, he glanced at Michonne, "Can you take us there?" She nodded, grinning sinisterly, "It would be a pleasure."

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL/CARYL/

They drove for hours till they came to a large wall. Three military looking men came up to Tryese's side of the SUV. "State your business." Tryese smiled motioning at Carol, "I have a present for the governor." The men looked over at Carol, "Is the governor expecting you?" Tryese sighed, "No man, sorry my cell doesn't fucking work. Of course he isn't expecting me, now let me thru, he'll like this one." The men stared at her a few minutes and then motioned that the gate be opened.

As they drove thru what use to be a small town Carol stared at the people around her. There were several women with chains around their ankles, all of them walking in front of men. She saw walkers chained to the streets, some of them were eating what she thought were parts of people. She looked at the floor of the SUV afraid to look up. Tryese put a hand on her leg, "Just dance for him and he'll keep you alive." Carol looked up at him, "Why would you do this? I never did anything to you. Please it's not too late to turn around." Tryese sighed as he looked at her stopping the SUV in front of a large business building, "I'm sorry it already is."

Tryese drug her into the building, he stopped to talk to a security guard who just smiled at Carol. She looked at the floor wishing with all her heart that she had listened to Daryl and stayed back at the prison, she had no one to blame but herself. She was snapped back to reality as Tryese walked her into the elevator. She felt sick to her stomach; she couldn't believe she had survived so much to end up here.

They stepped off the elevator into a large penthouse suite; a man stood looking out the windows. Tryese pushed Carol closer to him, "Governor I think I've brought you one that is more to your liking." The man turned slowly toward them, he eyed Carol up and down, "Not much to look at, why would you think this one would be special?" Tryese grabbed her arms pulling up her shirt, the governor smiled at the scar, Tryese released her shirt, "I think she can take a great deal of pain sir." The governor chuckled moving closer to her, Carol tried to back up toward Tryese, but the man pushed her toward him. The governor smiled, taking a deep breath of her scent, "So you like pain dear heart? What else can she do?" Carol looked at Tryese, he looked nervous, "She use to be a dancer, a pretty damn good one." The governor laughed flopping down into a chair, "She doesn't look like a dancer." Tryese shook his head, "No sir, a ballet dancer." Carol shivered as the governor sat up taking her in, a large smile fell on his lips, "Really, were you classically trained?" Carol kept her eyes toward the ground, the governor stood closing the gap between them, he roughly grabbed her focusing her eyes to look into his, "Answer me bitch." She shook as she nodded her head, his face softened. "Let me see."

The governor snapped his fingers and two men appeared, "Get me some music boys; we have a little dancer in our presence. Tryese if she really can dance I'll let you stay, but if she can't, well I have hungry mouths to feed." Carol heard Tryese swallow hard as he unchained her. Carol stood in the middle of the room alone as the music started, she stared at the governor. He sighed, "Bitch you'll dance or I'll feed you to my walkers, your choice." She shook her head; she closed her eyes picturing Daryl when he watched her as she danced. She moved across the floor doing her best in the hiking boots she was wearing. Once the music stopped she heard the governor clap when the music stopped. She froze in the spot she was in as he walked across the floor toward her. She felt his hands slide up and down her arms and she trembled, his breath hot on her skin, "Well aren't you a little gem. I think we'll keep you. Oh the fun you'll have here. Martin take our little dancer to a room, have her dressed for dinner. Also make sure to give her any music we have, I want her to practice for me. You'll practice for me right my little dancer?" Carol nodded, feeling the tears slid down her cheeks. The governor just laughed as the man he called Martin led her down a long hallway.

Carol could hear soft sobs coming from the other doors as they passed them. She had never felt so alone in her life. When the guard opened a door and shoved her inside she crumbled to the floor sobbing, what was she going to do? No one even knew where she was.

The door opened again a few minutes later and another man brought in a CD player and a stack of music. He sighed looking at Carol who was now lying on the floor, "He wants you to practice, he wants you to dance for him tonight. If you're a smart woman you'll do that. What size do you wear?" Carol looked up at him, "Why?" The man knelt down next to her, "I have to find you clothes. What size?" Carol nodded her head; her voice was a whisper, "A size six." The man nodded, "There's water in the small fridge and crackers, try and eat something. The bathroom has hot running water; he'll want you to bathe." She nodded as she watched him leave, she wasn't sure what kind of fresh hell this was, but she knew in her heart she would never see Daryl again. She curled back up on the floor sobbing and praying for death.

One of the guards had come back in an hour before dinner handing her a short black dress and black slipper shoes to slip on. "I'll be back, bring the music with you." She nodded; she had already showered after her search of the room had brought up nothing that could be used as a weapon. She was changing when a woman came in, she couldn't have been more than nineteen, she handed Carol a bag of makeup, "He likes us to wear makeup when we have dinner with him." Carol nodded, "What is he going to do?" The girl looked at the floor, "It's different for all of us, just try to picture yourself somewhere else and it won't be so bad." Carol felt sick; she grabbed the girl's arm, "Thank you I'm Carol." The girl nodded, "I'm Jess." Carol stood in the room alone realizing that she was getting ready for her date with the governor.

Daryl and Rick had gathered all the men up but Herschel and T-Dog. Michonne and Andrea had insisted they come too; everyone wanted Carol back in one piece. Daryl had grabbed every weapon he could find as he geared up, there was no way he was going to let her down this time, he was going to go in there and get her the fuck home, he didn't care who he had to kill. Within two hours of T-Dog making it back to the prison they were on their way to Woodbury and to Carol.

**Ok, hope you are enjoying this one! The next chapter gets really rough…lots of blood and gore. Just wanted to put it out there that it's Melissa McBride's birthday today! Our real life Carol! If you have a tweeter send her a Happy B-Day wish! **


	7. I'd Come For You

Chapter 7…I'd Come for You

Once they were in sight of the wall they parked their vehicles off the side of the road in a wooded area. Michonne took the lead with Rick and Daryl following close on her heels. Glen had stayed back with the cars so if something went down he could pull around one of the trucks. Daryl was vibrating with anger as they watched the guard change at the main gate. Daryl looked at Rick, "Looks like they have four guys posted at the top of the wall and three outside. We need an easy route." Rick nodded, softly grabbing Michonne's wrist, "Is there another way?" Michonne nodded, "There is a door just a mile down the way. Follow me."

Once they got around to the small excess door Rick started on the lock, while the others stood guard around him. Once inside they slipped into the back door of a small house. They found a man in military gear sleeping on the couch in the small living room. Before the man knew what hit him Rick and Daryl had him tied to a chair, Rick pulled Daryl aside, "I'll question him, you hang back, we need him alive." Daryl just nodded, he knew that he was in killing mode and he understood that they needed information. Rick advanced toward the man, "We're looking for a woman, she would've been brought in this morning. Where would we find her?" The man laughed nervously, "Go to hell, nothing you will do to me is as bad as he will." Rick laughed pointing to Daryl, "You see my friend there, well it was his woman that was taken, if you don't tell us what we need to know, I'm going to let him talk to you and he doesn't really talk much." Daryl moved forward his buck knife in his hand, the man in the chair trembled, "Ok, I heard that a new woman was taken to the governor. If she's still alive then she'll be at his place, it's the biggest building in the compound." Rick nodded, "How many guards?" The man laughed again, "How many do you think? The place will be crawling." Rick looked around at the group, they were all on edge, but he could tell that they were all on the same page, they weren't leaving without Carol. He turned his attention back to the man in the chair, "Tell me something, which floor is he on and how do we get in there?"

The man told them about the security guard in the lobby and the elevator was the fastest way to gain access to the governor's penthouse. Once he had told them everything Rick turned to Daryl, "He's all yours." The man started to scream as Michonne gagged him, Daryl held him while Michonne undid the ropes, handing them to Daryl. Daryl moved behind the man choking the life out of him from behind. Once the man slumped in the chair Rick and Daryl drug him to the nearest lamp post and hung his lifeless body. They hoped it would give the other men a distraction so they could rescue Carol.

It took them forty minutes to move thru the streets till they made their way to the governor's building. The man's directions had been luckily correct, Daryl went up behind the guard at the security desk and slammed his buck knife into the man's skull, Rick had to pull him off the guard's body. "Come on we don't have time for this." Daryl nodded and followed the others as they filed into the elevator; Daryl just hoped they were there in time.

In the penthouse Carol had been brought to the governor's rooms. When she entered the room he was already sitting at a small table. He motioned to her to sit across from him, a man came in filling her glass with wine, the governor smiled at her, "Well you are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Carol stared at her hands in her lap, he laughed, "Quiet too aren't ya? Its ok doll I love them quiet. Martin bring my little doll here some dinner." She pushed the food around her plate as he talked on and on about his operation, he bragged about the power he had inside the walls of Woodbury. She just nodded as he talked, hoping that the meal would be over soon. Once the men had taken their plates, he smiled at her, "I believe you owe me a dance little doll." She nodded walking over to the CD player, she closed her eyes as the music started and she began dancing for him.

The governor watched her body as she moved, the whole time he could feel his erection growing. He smiled when she finished, standing up he clapped. He moved toward her as she stood hugging herself, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I think it's time we retired for the night, don't you little doll?" She let a sob escape as he kissed her neck, he grinned against her skin, "No crying doll, or I'll have to hit you all that much harder, now move your ass." He grabbed the back of her dress pulling her into his bedroom. He pushed her to the bed and moved toward a CD player turning on some music, he turned and began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed herself back on the bed toward the headboard trying to get as far away from him as she could. She shook with fear as he pulled the belt from his pants, he smiled at her sinisterly, "Let's see what you can take little doll." She never screamed, not even once, as he beat her, she just kept thinking about Daryl.

He had torn the dress from her body and she was lying on the bed, blood dripping from her back and legs, she was sure she was going to die there. The governor was just getting ready to take off his pants when the knock came to the door, he sighed, "Hold on little doll, have to kill someone." He walked to the door and flung it open, "This better be good!"

The man at the door shook as he spoke, "Sir we found Jarrett one of our men, hanging from a lamp post outside his house, looked like someone did it. We need you to come, we've gathered up men for questioning." The governor sighed, "Alright, I'm coming." He closed the door grabbing his shirt, he moved toward the bed smiling at her, "Well little doll, I'll be right back and we can finish our little talk." He ran his hand down her naked flesh, her blood getting on his fingers; he put the fingers in his mouth sucking the blood off. He smiled and shook a little, "Good I bet you taste fantastic. Don't you move or it'll be worse on you. Do you hear me bitch?" Carol nodded her head quickly closing her eyes, she didn't even move when the door closed.

They slipped off the elevator hiding in a small storage closet; they listened as the governor shouted orders to his men. Daryl stood nervously behind Rick, once they heard the elevator door close they advanced toward the direction that the governor had come from. They killed three of his men as they rounded the corner toward his bedroom, Andrea and Michonne had gone the opposite direction with Norman and Max. Rick opened the door, Daryl ran to the bed, she looked dead, he felt sick. Blood was pooling around her soaking into the sheets. She sobbed a little and he sunk beside her, softly touching her face, his voice shaking, "Carol, darling we need to go." She opened up her eye that wasn't swelling, her hand trembling as she reached for him, "Are you real?" He smiled a small tear running down his cheek, "Yup, I'm real darlin'. Now come on." Rick handed him a shirt from the closet for Carol. They made their way down the hallway running into Michonne and Andrea with a few of the women the governor had been holding.

Daryl had to half carry her as they made their way out of the compound. By the time they slipped out of the excess door, she was going in and out of consciousness. He held her tight, feeling the blood soaking thru the shirt she was wearing. Once they got to the cars, Glen looked sick when he saw Carol. "Jesus, is she alright?" Rick just shook his head no, "We need to move, back to the prison, she needs Herschel."

As they drove back to the prison, Daryl held her; he would shake her from time to time, "Carol, Carol! You need to stay with me darlin'. Can't have you leavin' me." She finally opened her eyes and stare at him, her voice a whisper, "You came for me." He just nodded, her blood was soaking into his jeans as she sat on his lap, he looked at Rick who was turned around watching them, "We need to get there faster, she's bleeding from everywhere." Rick nodded, putting his hand on Glen's shoulder, "Faster, we don't have time to waste." Glen nodded flooring the truck. Daryl was fighting a losing battle in the backseat trying to apply pressure to her wounds, he just hoped she would hang on till they got to Herschel, he wasn't sure if he could face a world without her.

Once inside the prison Daryl rushed her to the clinic, Herschel had him help get the shirt off her body. Once they saw the slashes and belt marks in the light, Herschel felt tears welling up in his eyes, he looked at Daryl, "Dear God what did he do to her?" Daryl shook his head, his eyes still on Carol's body. Herschel set to work on her, while Maggie set up to take blood from anyone who could give it, she had lost so much blood he knew she would need a transfusion. Daryl was the first to volunteer, he never left her side, it was well after noon the next day when she finally started to come around.

Daryl leaned down close to her face, a small smile playing on his lips, "You gave us all a hell of a scare." She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes from the trauma and the pain, she whispered as she spoke, "I fought him as hard as I could." He nodded, "Ya did good woman, ya did good." She sobbed, as he touched her face, her body tensing at the touch, "Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya now." She nodded, she was shaking as Herschel came in, Daryl looked up at him, Herschel walked over to face Carol, "Carol honey where does it hurt?" Her sobs were so hard he couldn't understand her, he frowned as he prepared a syringe of morphine, "Carol honey, I'm gonna give you this shot of pain medicine, it's gonna make you sleepy." She grabbed Daryl's hand, squeezing hard, "Please don't leave me, what if he comes for me?" It killed him to see the fear in her face, he squeezed her hand back, "Ain't going anywhere you just sleep, I'll keep watch over ya." She nodded her head, her eyes already getting heavy from the medication, "I love you Daryl, I'm sorry I'm such a burden." He wiped at his eyes again, as she fell asleep, he looked at Herschel, "She's so scared, what do I do?" Herschel looked thoughtfully at him, crossing his arms, "I think you're doing all you can right now." Daryl looked down at his feet, afraid to look the doctor in the face, "Could ya tell if he…well ya know?" Herschel sighed, "I couldn't tell son, she's covered in bruises, welts, and cuts. I couldn't tell till she can tell us, we aren't gonna know." Daryl nodded, feeling the anger building up inside of him, he knew once he got her well, he was going hunting and not for a fucking deer, but for a monster.

Three days later they moved her to their room in the library. Rick and Glen had gone on a run and found some real beds for everyone, they figured Carol and Lori needed them the most, but they had hit pay dirt at a small furniture shop. When he eased her into the bed she sighed, "It's been forever since I've lain in a real bed." He smiled, glad that she was finally finding some pleasure. He sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to get ya some lunch, will ya be alright while I'm gone?" Before she could answer Lori appeared at the door, "I'll watch over her, lunch is almost done. Letting Beth cook today, it's touch and go, but I think it's worth eating." Daryl nodded, leaning down to kiss Carol's cheek, he hadn't left her but only for a minute or two at a time, but he knew he had to start pulling his weight again.

Once Daryl had disappeared Lori moved on the bed next to her, "Want to talk about it?" Carol sat up a little, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know what to say." Lori put her hand on hers, "Sometimes talking about it helps." Carol nodded, "Daryl wants me to, I can see it in his eyes, but I can't tell him." Lori put her arm around her friend as she cried into her shoulder, Lori gathered up the strength to ask what Daryl had been wondering for days, "Carol, did he rape you?" Carol shook her head, "No, he got called away, but he did things. It was horrible, it made Ed seem like a saint." She sobbed so hard she shook the double bed. Lori looked up to see Daryl standing there with a tray of food; his face was clouded over with a rage that scared Lori. She stared at him as she continued to sooth Carol, not sure what she should do. But Daryl broke the silence, his face changed when he spoke, it looked more at peace, "Carol darlin' brought us some lunch." Carol straightened up on the bed, wiping her face, "Smells good." Lori stood up, "I'll check on you later, I'll sit with her while you boys have your meeting." Daryl nodded a thanks to the woman as she disappeared out the door.

After lunch, Daryl had given her one of the pain pills that Herschel had left. He sat with her holding her as she slept, his hand absently sliding up and down her bare arm. He was concentrated on the things he planned on doing to the governor when he found him; he hardly noticed when she began to shake in her sleep.

The dream was vivid; she was running down the long hallway in the governor's penthouse. She couldn't get away from him; he was at every corner, smiling at her calling her, his little doll. She whimpered as his hands went around her neck, he was touching her, pulling at her body. She began screaming, clawing at him. Daryl was shaking her with all he had when she scratched his face, she snapped to just as her finger nails connected with his flesh. Her hand going to her mouth, the tears already falling, "Oh God, I hurt you. Jesus I can't be around anyone." She scurried to the end of the bed trying to run out the door, trying to get away, she had hurt the one person in the world she loved more than anyone. Daryl caught her around the waist, "Settle down now woman, it's alright. I'm fine, ya were just dreamin', ya didn't mean it. Come on now." She sobbed, still pulling away from him, "I'm damaged, let me go, I should be dead. Why didn't he kill me?" Daryl pulled himself closer to her, his heart breaking at her words; he softly kissed her hair, his breath hot on her skin, "Don't ever talk like that. Your place is here with me, now stop that." She collapsed in his arms, the sobs taking her over. He moved her back to the bed.

Luckily Lori had heard her and came running, her eyes wide, "What is going on?" Daryl shook his head, blood dripping from his cheek, "Get Herschel, she had a nightmare, she ain't thinkin' straight." Lori nodded running down the hallway and returning with Herschel. Herschel crossed the room almost shoving Daryl out of the way as he jammed an injection into her arm; after she began to calm down he pulled Lori and Daryl out into the library, Daryl's eyes never leaving her. Herschel sighed, "Sometimes when women go thru something like this they go thru a break down. With all that Carol's been thru she might think it's best for her to hurt herself. Till we can get her thru this, we can't leave her; someone needs to sit with her at all times." Daryl looked at Herschel, "She ain't gonna hurt herself, she's too strong for that." Herschel put his hand on his shoulder, "Son, we don't know how bad it was in that room. We can only guess, Carol's been thru a lot in her life, the mind does things we won't normally do or think to cope with the trauma." Lori shifted her feet staring at them, "He didn't rape her." Daryl looked at her, "But are you sure?" Lori nodded, "I know things about Carol from her past that would make you sick, things that Ed did to her, she would've told me." Herschel sighed glancing back at Carol's sleeping form, "Well that doesn't mean he didn't break her in other ways. That doesn't mean he didn't do things to her we don't know about."

They took shifts with Carol; Herschel thought the man needed a break. He argued the point until Rick stepped in and put his foot down. He had been sent on guard duty; Beth was sitting with Carol while he was up on the roof. He had to admit it was nice to be outside.

In their room Beth was shifting back and forth, she had to pee so bad, she kept checking Carol to see if she was sleeping. Once she convinced herself that she was sleeping, she ran down the hall to the bathroom. Carol heard her leave; she pulled herself from the bed and threw on some clothes. She needed space, she needed air, they were always around her, she didn't have a free moment to herself. She quietly made her way to the yard, pulling her sweater around her, hoping that if she stayed close to the fence no one would notice her. She was walked to the edge of the yard and sunk to the ground, her heart beating fast; she leaned her head back and sobbed.

Beth came back to the room, her mouth fell open as she did, Carol was gone. She ran toward the roof, hoping that Daryl won't kill her for losing her. Daryl heard the hurried footsteps, so he ran to meet her, "What the hell's wrong?" Beth looked at him nervously, "She's gone, I went to the bathroom and she's gone." Daryl pushed past her, "Stay here!" He ran to Rick's room pounding on the door, Rick answered half awake, "Carol's gone. Will ya help me find her?" Rick nodded, "Shit, alright."

They were spreading out thru the prison; Daryl flung open the door to the yard and screamed her name. She heard him and made herself smaller, hugging her legs tighter around herself. He ran the length of the fence and saw her on the ground. He came to her, kneeling down, she didn't look up at him, "Darlin' what the hell are ya doin' out here?" She shook her head, "I don't know, I just wanted some fresh air." Daryl picked her up and carried her inside, Rick greeting them at the door. "Is she alright?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, she's just upset. Can someone take over my watch from Beth?" Rick nodded heading up the stairs.

Daryl sat her down on the bed taking off her boots. She kept her eyes down as he watched her face, he sighed, he was never good at feelings. "Carol, look at me." When she kept her eyes down, he gently tipped her chin up, "Darlin' nothing that happened to you was your fault. If anything it's Tryese's fault and the governor. Nothin' you could ever do would make me not care about ya. But if you hurt yourself it'll kill me. I can't lose ya; I hate how much I care about ya. I know I'm not good with words, but ya know how I feel." She stared at him, "I'm a burden. You deserve better, someone younger, someone that is whole." He sighed moving closer to her, "I don't want no one else, I love you. Nobody else, never have, all I want is you. Now stop talkin' that shit. You need some rest; if ya sleep I'll take ya out huntin' with me in the morning." She kept staring at him, her face twisted in confusion, he grinned at her, "What's the matter?" Carol touched his face, "Did ya say you love me?" He smiled staring down for a moment, "Ya I guess I did, now do your man a favor and lay the fuck down with me, I'm exhausted." She nodded and slid into the bed. Once he had settled down next to her she turned burying herself in his chest, "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her, "For what?" Carol looked up at his face, "For loving me." He gently kissed her and they laid there till sleep took them together.

**Yes, I was listening to Nickelback's I'd come for you! **


	8. Beautiful

Chapter 8….Beautiful

Daryl walked the forest floor; his heart was beating out of his chest. He had never taken her hunting with him before, but he didn't trust anyone else to watch over her when he was out. She was quiet as they headed further into the woods; she looked better being out in the fresh air. Daryl had plenty of squirrels on his string; he was just trying to give her a chance to enjoy the wonderful weather. Carol stood watching him as he scanned the area; he looked at her and sighed, "Ready to go back?" She smiled at him, he had been silent the whole hunt and she had been glad. She hugged her coat around her, "Whenever you are."

They were almost back to the prison when his mind started working. He wanted to talk to her, ask her about the governor, what had happened, but he couldn't find a way to ask her. Carol could tell by the intense look on his face that he was deep in thought so she keep quiet, letting him have this time. He had been nice enough to take her and she didn't want to ruin it. Daryl sighed, running a hand thru his hair; he stopped grabbing her arm, "Tell me." She looked at him, her eyes going to the ground, "Tell you what?" He swallowed hard, she wasn't going to give up any information easy, and "You know what I want to know. Did he…damn it Carol don't make me say it." She couldn't look at him, it was her turn to be angry, "Why should both of us have to know? Why can't you just let it go?" She started walking toward the prison, trying to pace herself away from him, but he caught up with her easily, he wrapped his arm around her waist stopping her. His breath hot on her neck, "I can't let it go, he hurt ya, almost killed ya. I want to know so when I catch his ass I can make sure he suffers." She put her head down, he could feel her body shaking in his arms, he knew he had finally broken her resolve.

She sat down on a fallen tree at the edge of the tree line, she kept her eyes down. Daryl knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees, his voice low and soft so he didn't scare her, "Come on now, tell me." She wiped at a silent tear that was rolling down her cheek, "Tryese took me to him, he wanted to trade me for a spot in his group. He told him that I could dance. The governor made me dance for him, saying if I didn't he would feed me to the walkers he had chained up. So I danced. Afterward they took me to one of the rooms, it was awful, you could hear the other women crying, the men he has working for them were afraid of him. They made me dress for dinner, he made me dance again and then he took me to his bedroom." She stopped she could feel Daryl's hands gripping tighter into her knees, he realized and softened his grip, he nodded urging her to go on. She looked down at his hands, "He told me he wanted to see how much I could take. Tryese had shown him my scar, so he figured I could take a lot. He laughed the whole time Daryl, he liked it. First it was the belt; he even tried to choke me with it. When I didn't scream out or beg, he moved on to his knife. He kept it in the bed stand, he ripped my dress off, and he touched me. But he didn't get the chance to….well he had to leave and that's when you came."

Daryl leaned back sitting on the ground, his head was spinning, he knew she had left parts out. He could tell by the way she recoiled sometimes at his touch. He rubbed his hands over his face, "Did he rape you?" His voice was low and filled with venom that wasn't directed at her. Her eyes moved slowly to his face, "No, but it may have been kinder." He pounded his fist at the ground, "So he did other things?" She didn't say anything; she just quickly shook her head, the rest she needed to deal with, not him. She knew he already looked at her differently since she had gotten back. He felt a strange mixture of rage and sadness, he knew he may never know how the governor touched her, but he knew when he found him, he would make him pay for ever hurting her. She was the gentlest person he had ever met and the only woman he had ever loved. He sat there a few minutes pulling himself together; he could hear her sobbing quietly on the tree. He stood up offering her his hand, when she took it he helped her up and pulled her into his chest. Her sobs got louder as he ran his hand along her back, "He's never gonna hurt ya again. I ain't ever lettin' ya get hurt again. Ya alright?" She shook her head, still buried in his chest. He pulled away grabbing her hand and leading her back to the prison.

Over the next few days Carol began to work in the kitchen, most of the others were gentle with her, trying to help where ever they could. Carl sent a lot of time with her, he had been scared to lose the only connection to his best friend and Daryl chuckled to himself that everywhere Carol went so did Carl. The women were all working on dinner one night about a week after their talk in the woods and Beth turned on the CD player, she popped in a random disc. When Carol heard the music, she began to tremble, it was _Beautiful With You by Halestorm,_ Carol stood gripping the counter top. It was the song that the governor had made her dance to that night. Lori stood watching her as the tears slowly began falling down her cheeks. Lori nodded to Beth, "Turn it off." Beth looked up from her task, "Why?" Lori nodded toward Carol; Carol's body was shaking hard. She knelt down, her breathing ragged; Lori put a hand on her back as Beth ran to switch off the player. "Carol you alright?" Carol was trapped inside her own head, she couldn't answer, she just focused on her feet. Lori turned to Carl, "Go get Daryl."

On hearing his name Carol seemed to snap out of it, she looked at Lori, "No, please, I'm fine. Don't bother him with this. I just need some rest." Lori nodded looking at Maggie, "Can you girls finish this while I walk her to her room?" Maggie and Beth both nodded, tears were forming in their eyes. Lori helped Carol up walking her slowly out thru the dining room and down to their room. Once they were inside the library Carol could hear his boots running down the hallway. She sighed, looking at Lori, "Why did he go get him?" Before Lori could answer Daryl was at the door, "Because the kid was fuckin' worried. What's goin' on?" She shook her head, "I'm fine. Just tired, Lori helped me, I'm gonna lay down." Lori slipped out the door heading back to the kitchen; she knew a fight when it was brewing.

Daryl put his bow down, "Ya want to tell me why ya crumbled to the floor?" She shook her head, "I'm fine. I already told you I was." Daryl moved toward her, he had been in a pissed mood all day and this wasn't helping, "Well if ya were fuckin' alright you'd be in that kitchen not crying here." She stood up her face was bright red with anger, "Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?" She was surprised by the volume of her own voice, but she advanced toward him her anger at everything coming to the surface. "Just go Daryl, I'm not your problem remember?" He visually flinched at his own words being thrown in his face, he took a step back. His voice was low and gruff, "I'll leave ya the fuck alone." He grabbed his pack from the corner of the room and stormed out of the room.

Carol stood holding herself as she watched him go. Once she heard the library door slam shut, she sunk to the floor crying, it wasn't him she was mad at, it was herself. She stood up after awhile scanning the room, she saw the CD player sitting on the old library desk, she picked it up and flung it at the wall. She won't be dancing any time soon.

Rick had been down in the old visitor center when he saw Daryl huff pass him. He fell in step behind him, "Where ya going?" Daryl stopped his fists clenched at his sides, "She doesn't want me around. She told me so." Rick sighed, "She's working thru a lot Daryl. You have to have patience." Daryl threw his pack, his face bright red, "She won't fuckin' talk to me. What she does say is so fuckin' vague. How do I break thru to her?" Rick stood thoughtfully watching him as he paced back and forth waiting till he knelt down; he walked over putting his hand on his shoulder. " I know you're going thru a lot too. Why don't you go patch things up with her and then you and I can go do a little surveillance run on the governor?" Daryl looked up at him nodding slowly, "Alright, but what do I say to her?" Rick sighed putting his hands on his hips, "I don't know, but you'll figure it out as you talk. Just remember that even though you are hurting too, this isn't about you, but her."

Carol sat on the floor of the library, she had broken every CD. She had her head in her hands when she felt him sit down next to her, she didn't look up, "I thought you were leaving." Daryl slipped his arm around her, "Nope, just needed some air." She nodded putting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." He nodded kissing the top of her head, "I know. Looks like ya did some remodelin'. Feel better?" She shook her head, "No, nothing makes it better." She was killing him, he knew she felt desperate, but he hadn't realized how bad it was. He shifted closer to her, "What're ya afraid of Carol? Ya know I ain't gonna leave ya." She shook her head letting the tears fall onto his chest. He sighed brushing the now longer strands of her hair, "Then what is it?" She started to shake, "I'm disgusting, how could you even want to look at me?" Her words coming out in a hushed whisper.

He sighed, "Well besides a small peek at ya in the woods, I haven't had a chance to look at ya fully yet. Why don't ya show me what you're so afraid of?" She pulled away and looked at him, "What do you mean?" He smiled softly at her, "Show me all of you and I'll show you all of me. I think you're beautiful inside and out. But I think it's the outside you're so fuckin' worried about." She stood up and looked at him hugging herself, he figured she would blot, but she walked over to the library door and locked it. Her hand shaking as she did, she then walked slowly into their room. Daryl stood up and followed her, knowing this was a huge step for both of them.

Carol took a deep breath as she faced him, she felt her eyes welling up, in her head she could hear Ed and the governor laughing at her, _stupid bitch he's gonna run when he sees your old worn out body_. But she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, Daryl's eyes never leaving hers as she did. She swallowed hard as she undid her bra letting it fall to the floor; she instantly crossed her arms in front of her breasts, her eyes never leaving the floor. Daryl crossed the floor slowly so he didn't spook her; he gently tilted her chin up and slowly pulled her arms away from her body. Her face was full of worry as he gazed at her soft skin, it broke his heart to see her scars the new and old, but she was perfect to him. He slowly ran his hand across the bare skin making her shiver; he looked at her smiling softly at her, "Don't hide from me." She shook her head, smiling a little at him; he could see the love in her eye as she did. He stepped back, nervous himself as he pulled his shirt off, he never allowed anyone to see his scars, but this was Carol. He never let his eyes leave her as he stood there shaking, she slowly closed the distance between them. She ran her hand a long scar just below his nipples; he quivered a little at her gentle touch. It was her turn to comfort him as she softly kissed the scar, she could feel his heart beating in his chest as she did.

Carol pulled back and unbuttoned her jeans, letting them fall to the ground. Daryl felt his breath catch at the sight of her, her legs were so muscular and tone, his eyes trailed up and down her as she began to slid her panties off. She stood there completely naked, her body shaking, forcing herself to keep her hands to her sides, letting him see all of her. Daryl smiled as he slowly walked around her, taking in every inch of her body, making it etched into his memory. He gently ran his hand across her ass, which made her giggle nervously. He stopped then, pressing his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her, his lips finding her neck. She softly moaned as he ran his tongue up to her ear lobe, he gently bite at it playfully, his voice husky in her ear, "Fuckin' beautiful."

She pulled away slowly, her eyes full of lust and want, her voice low, "Your turn." He grinned as he slipped his jeans off, she gasped a little when she saw he wasn't wearing any underwear and his erection was freed from his pants. She felt her breathing get heavy just at the sight of him, she stepped slowly behind him taking in the whole vision of him, she slowly started trailing kisses across his back as she wrapped her arms around him, he squeezed her hands as she did. He felt like he would cum right there, he pulled away a little turning to her they stood chest to chest, he felt intoxicated by the feel of her bare skin against him. He brought a shaking hand up to her face, "Do ya want to run now?" She shook her head, "No, do you?" Instead of answering her he pulled her to him kissing her softly, his tongue gently greeting hers as they both moaned at the pleasure.

He laid her down on the bed moving beside her, he could feel her body shake as he ran his hand up and down her softly. She stared at him, she knew what a gentle man he was, but she had envisioned him being a rough lover, but he was treating her like no man had ever treated her. He laid his hand on her stomach as he brought his lips to hers again. She let her fingers tangle into his hair as the kiss deepened. His body pushed up against hers, she trembled a little, he pulled back, "We can stop." She shook her head, "Just a little scared." He kissed her again sweetly, then pulled himself back to gaze at her, "So am I." She giggled a little, "We are a pair aren't we?" He smiled at her, "Don't ever fuckin' forget it. We are a pair." She smiled as he ran his hand up to her breast, his lips brushing the nipple. She arched her back at the touch, her body was on fire, she pulled him up to her kissing him harder this time.

He pulled away slowly kissing down her body moving himself lower. She gasped as he trailed kisses down to her thigh. He slowly moved her legs open a little, her eyes going wide as he did. She tensed, "What are you doing?" He smiled up at her, hushing her as he did, "Quiet woman, I'm workin' here." He slowly kissed the inter part of her thigh; she could feel his breath on her core as he gently kissed the mound of hair. He whispered to her, "Relax." She whimpered as his tongue ran softly over her clit, her hands going to his hair again, gently pulling at him. He smiled against her, she was so wet and the taste of her so sweet as he ran his tongue down her opening, darting it in and out. He felt her arch her back rising off the bed slightly. He brought his finger to her opening and he moaned as the tightness grasped at his finger. He moved his lips to her clit gently suckling at first then with more intensity as she finally came her body clamping down on his fingers. He smiled as he rose above her, he looked into her eyes as he sucked her taste off his fingers, then he crushed his lips to hers. She moaned as he did, her hand gripping his cock, he moaned as her hand moved up and down on the shaft. He knew he won't last long if she continued and he wanted to be inside her. He gently moved her hips apart staring at her, his hand brushing thru her hair. He entered her slow, letting her adjust to his length, she withered beneath him, his body tensing at the tightness. He held himself there for a minute; he didn't want to cum to fast. He closed his eyes as he began moving inside her, her hips began bucking against him as they found their rhythm, he moaned her name as they reached their climax together.

Afterward he laid there with her in his arms; they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He smiled as he ran his hand across the skin between her neck and shoulder. Her hand was lazily running back and forth across his chest. "Thank you." Her voice felt soft against his skin, he smiled, "Thank you." She giggled, "Why didn't we do that before?" He laughed as he pulled away to get dress, she laid there pulling the sheet around her body, he shook his head pulling the sheet from her. "No way woman, I want to look at ya while I get ready." She tilted her head at him, "Where are you going?" He had forgotten that he didn't tell her about going out with Rick to gather information on the governor. He pulled his shirt on sitting down on the bed his hand running up her bare leg. "I want Beth to stay with ya tonight; I have to make a run with Rick." She sat up pulling herself behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pulled his boots on, "Why do you have to go?" He sighed, "We need to do some surveillance is all." He felt her body tense up, "On the governor?" He nodded; he could feel her moving off the bed. When he looked over she was pulling on clothes, "I'm coming." He stood up chuckling, "No, you're staying here. No more arguing with me. You're my woman and I won't fight ya on much but on this one, I win." He kissed her forehead tenderly grabbing his bag. She stood looking at the floor, "What if something happens and you don't come back, I can't lose you." He sighed pulling her toward him, "Ain't gonna fuckin' happen, I'm too damn mean not to come back." She chuckled into his chest, "What if I pull you back into bed?" He sighed thinking that he might be able to go a second round, "No, I have to get to work."

She walked him to the visitor center; he had made sure he stopped to talk to Beth making sure that she would stay with Carol. Now as they were standing by the truck, she felt like her heart was breaking. She gently put her hand on his chest, she knew he hated public displays of affection, but she needed it. She was so worried this would be the last time she saw him, she leaned her head into his chest, tears burning at her eyes, "Come back to me." He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her kissing her hard; she could hear Rick clearing his throat in the truck. Daryl pulled away looking into her eyes, "I promise to come back, you promise to be here." She nodded smiling up at him, "I'll be here waiting." He nodded touching her face one last time; he turned and climbed into the truck. He watched her hug herself as the truck turned onto the highway.

He stared out the window he knew Rick was staring at him; he turned to see the man grinning ear to ear. "What?" Rick laughed, "Finally got things worked out?" Daryl turned red, "What do ya mean?" Rick rolled his eyes, "I came looking for you about an hour ago, but when I got close and heard certain noises I thought I'd come back later." Rick roared with laughter as Daryl turned an even brighter shade of red. "Shut it." It was all he could say, when he turned to the window he smiled, knowing that she would be there when he got back and the things he would do to her to show her he was glad to be home, made the trip that much easier.


	9. Tryese

Chapter 9….Tryese

Daryl and Rick had been driving for an hour when they spotted two vehicles, with one of the governor's men standing guard. They parked a block away slipping in and out of abandoned cars moving closer. They were about fifty feet away from the man when a group of men came out from a store. Daryl's body surged with anger when he saw Tryese. Rick grabbed a hold of his arm, "We need to be smart here. Nothing crazy." Daryl kept his eyes on Tryese as the other men ran into a second store. Rick smiled at him, "Let's quietly take care of our friends in the store and work our way back out." Daryl nodded falling in behind Rick.

They jammed open the back door of the store and advanced quietly, Rick taking the lead. Rick took the first man down coming up behind him covering his mouth and thrusting the buck knife into his skull. Daryl made his way toward the other two getting the first one with his knife and the second with his bow. They watched as the man with Tryese began moving closer to the store, they heard him tell Tryese he was going to check on the others. When he came in the front door of the store, Rick took him down quickly. Daryl moved outside, when Tryese's eyes fell on him, he began running the opposite direction. Daryl loaded the bow and shot him thru the calf.

Tryese laid screaming in the street, Daryl walked slowly toward him, once he reached him he put his boot on Tryese's pulling the arrow out, blood poured from the wound. Daryl could already hear the walkers that the man's screams had called, he smiled down at him, "Do you hear that? Looks like you're gonna have some guests for dinner, or they're gonna have you. Did you think you could take her from me and not be punished?" Tryese grabbed his leg, "Please, I wanted security, to live inside the walls. It had nothing to do with Carol, I swear." Daryl knelt down, looking thoughtful at him, "So you think I should just let you live?" Tryese shook his head, Daryl stood up giving him a hand to help him up, Tryese took the hand. Just as Daryl had him up he head butted him sending the man falling back down onto the pavement. Daryl looked up and saw the first of the walkers had arrived, "Can't think of a better punishment for some pussy bitch that hurts innocent women. Enjoy hell." Daryl walked toward Rick who was standing at the ready if any of the walkers approached them. Rick started jogging toward the truck, but Daryl turned around, he wanted to make sure the walkers tore the man to bits. Tryese began begging for his life, Daryl watched as the first walker bite into his arm. Tryese's body was covered in walkers; Daryl couldn't even tell there was a human being under the pile anymore. He turned and headed toward the truck where Rick had already pulled up and was waiting.

Rick headed them toward the prison, Daryl sat silently he had just taken down one of the men that had hurt Carol, his Carol. He looked over at Rick who was staring at him, "You alright?" Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah, one down one to go." Rick nodded, "Did you see the gun power they had?" Daryl sighed, "If they roll into the prison, we'll be dead before we get a shot off." Rick nodded his head, "We have to come up with something that will keep everyone safe, a plan and a backup plan." Daryl stared out the window, "Maybe we need to get out of Georgia, move North head toward snow." Rick sighed, "It might be a good idea, need to talk it over a bit more and then talk to the group." They rode the rest of the way in silence both of them trying to figure out the best way keep the people they loved safe.

They finally made their way into the prison; they found T-Dog sitting in the dining room. The man looked up and smiled, "Well I'll be damned, back early. I'm so glad to see you two. Carol and Lori are going to be over the fucking moon." Rick smiled, sitting down across from him, "We ran into a few of his men, took them out. At least that's five less." T-Dog nodded, he watched as Daryl headed toward the hall, he called after him, "She took night watch, said she won't be sleeping anyway." Daryl sighed, his eyes narrowing at the man, "She shouldn't be alone." T-Dog sighed, not wanting to tell either man about the day's events. "You might want to sit down a minute, and let me tell you what kind of a day we had." Daryl looked at Rick; they both knew this wasn't going to be good.

Once Daryl sat down T-Dog started his tale, he said the day had been like any other when they left. Until lunch when Lori realized that Carl was missing. They had spent a good hour searching the prison for him, when they didn't find him he got a small group together and started hunting outside the walls. T-Dog said that Michonne and Andrea hadn't mentioned to him that Carol was going into the woods with them. He had taken a second group in the opposite direction and in the chaos he didn't see Carol go with them. By the time they met back up, Carol was dragging a sobbing Carl back to the prison. T-Dog laughed, "You might be pissed Rick but after she helped take out the four walkers that he him cornered in a cave she busted his ass. I would've done it too. Kid has to stop wandering off." Daryl stared at T-Dog, "What do you mean she took out walkers?" T-Dog laughed, "Not all of them, just one. Andrea said she was so pissed they were kind of scared, even Michonne. Andrea told me she hugged Carl then she put him over her knee and smacked his ass." Rick ran a hand over his face, a small smirk was playing there, maybe his son would keep his ass where he should after that, but even he doubted it. He glanced at Daryl whose face was bright red, "I can't fuckin' believe ya let her out of here like that!" T-Dog stood up, shaking his head, "She wanted to help, she pulls her own weight now Daryl. She's not some bad ass, but put a kid in danger and she loses it. She's fine up on the roof."

Daryl took the steps two at a time; he stopped at the top scanning the roof for her. He saw her walking on the far side of the roof. He walked closing the distance between them, when she looked up he saw the delight on her face. She came running up to him throwing her arms around his neck. But he tensed, he was pissed, she should've kept her ass in the prison. He still wasn't sure if she was thinking clearly and the thought of her out there alone was killing him.

Carol felt his body go tense and she pulled away staring into his angry handsome face. He grabbed her arms a little too hard, "Why did you go out with those two crazy bitches today?" She took a step back, hugging herself tightly, her voice a whisper, "It was a child, it was Carl. How could I not go help?" Daryl moved their bodies closer together; he could feel her trying to pull away, "What about yourself? You should've keep your happy ass inside and let the men do the work." She could feel her heart beating in her chest, she hadn't done much, she had taken out one small old woman walker and beat Carl's ass. She was safe and now she was being chastised for pulling her weight in the group. She pulled away from him almost falling back, he tried to catch her, but she shoved him away. "I did what needed to be done. Did you see anyone but you looking for Sophia? I wasn't going to regret not helping if Carl was...a walker. You don't have any right to tell me what I can do or can't. I already had that relationship Daryl, not going to do it again. Now I have watch."

He stood in silence and watched her as she retreated across the roof; he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking she was crying. He sighed; he couldn't believe he had lost his temper. He put his crossbow down on the ground and walked toward her. She was facing out toward the fence; she could feel the hot tears falling down her cheeks. She felt his arms gently wrapping around her waist, he sighed heavily as he put his face against her neck, and "I was scared. I was out there doin' what needed to be done and you could've been killed. I know you don't understand, but if I lost you, I don't know what I would do." She turned to him, his lips meeting hers, she pulled away looking at his face as he wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry I'm an ass." She chuckled a little, "Sorry I'm hard headed." He grinned as he kissed her again, this time longer, the way he should've when he first saw her on the roof.

He spent the rest of her watch with her, helping her watch the perimeter. She didn't talk much; she knew he liked his space, so she kept quiet. Once they were relieved by Glen they made their way to the library. She kept the light off as she changed her clothes, he grinned turning it on, she pulled her night gown up to cover her breasts. He walked over and gently pulled the night gown from her hands. His hand running down her arm, he softly kissed her lips, his eyes never leaving her breasts, "Gonna have to work on you not covering up." She relaxed a little as he pulled her toward him, "Just old habit." He nodded, "Want you to dance for me someday too." She pulled away from him pulling the night gown over her head. She felt her flesh crawl at the thought, "I don't dance anymore." He knew that was the case, but he won't let her give up on something that gave her so much joy. He pulled off his clothes, turned off the light and slipped into the bed next to her. He felt her pull away, but he pulled her closer to him, he whispered in her ear, "Can't give up on the things that give us joy. You'll dance for me when you're ready. There's nothing more beautiful than your face when you're dancing." She let a small sob escape her throat, he gently rubbed her back, "I love ya." She turned over and looked at him, he didn't say it often, but when he did it made her heart pound hard in her chest. She smiled brushing his hair from his eyes, "I love you too." He blushed, turning her away and pulling her into his chest, "Get some fucking sleep." She chuckled against his chest; it felt good to be right where he should be, next to her.

The next morning Carol was helping with breakfast when she overheard Daryl and Rick talking with Glen and T-Dog. She made out two words, Tryese and dead, she moved into the dining room, her face twisted in anger, "You mean to tell me, you were pissed because I went looking for Carl, but you took on five of the governor's men and killed Tryese?" Daryl felt his face turning red as the others all looked at Carol, before he could say anything she took the glass in her hand and smashed it against the wall, running from the dining hall. He sighed pulling himself up from the table; Rick caught his arm, "Should have told her last night." Daryl nodded, he knew that now, he was new to this whole relationship thing.

He found her pouting outside, sitting up against the fence by the old basketball court. He walked slowly toward her, "Don't even think about coming out here to make up, I'm too pissed right now." He chuckled; he had never seen her so steamed. He stopped in front of her, "If it makes you feel better Rick is having Carl clean up the glass you shattered." He knelt down in front of her, watching as she fought off the urge to smile, her face clouding over again, "No, I'm not going to fall for your tricks!" Daryl gave her his best innocent face, "I have no idea what you mean?" She groaned as he placed his hands on her knees, he looked up at her squinting against the sun, "I should've told you last night. I was upset thinking about you outside the fence without me. Carol, you could've been killed." Her eyes darted to his, "And you were just fine? You could've been killed too!" He shook his head, "I had to kill him. He was responsible for what happened to you. He had to die." She shook her head, putting her hands to her face, "I know, but now I feel like it's my fault." Her words tumbling out before she could stop them. He felt anger, not at her, but at her past. It was her past that made her have guilt about things. He sat down on the bench next to her, pulling her head to his shoulder, "Ya gotta stop talking like that. You know there's nothin' you could do different. It was him who did it, he took ya. I just made sure he got punished for what he did." She nodded, letting the musky smell of him fill her, she felt so safe when he held her. She pulled away, "I'm sorry I got mad, but you have to tell me these things. You just have too. You said it yourself, we are a pair. Please don't ever keep things from me." He nodded, kissing her again, he felt himself chucking a little as he did, she pulled away and looked at him with her brows pulled up. "What are you laughing about?" He smiled full on, "Just thinking that all I have to do is smile at ya to get myself out of hot water." She playfully slapped at his chest, he laughed now, taking in the look of his woman. He pulled her into him again, kissing her on the lips, she sighed, "All you have to do is kiss me, I need to be stronger." He smiled against her lips, "Nope, like ya just the way you are." She pulled away from him letting his hand rest on her hip as they walked inside together, he did like her just the way she was.


	10. Merle Complication

Chapter 10…the Merle complication

Carol stood at the sink listening to the other women. Andrea had called them all together after dinner, she was angry that none of them were being allowed to leave to scavenge with the men. Carol knew that they were all running low on supplies that the men didn't think were important, tampons being one of them. Andrea looked at Maggie, "You're good with a gun, will you come with us?" Maggie blushed shuffling her feet a little, "Well I would, but Glen and I are having a baby. I don't think I should." It took a few minutes for the room to quiet as everyone congratulated her on the new arrival. Carol took a deep breath, "What do you have in mind?" Andrea was shocked when she asked, "Just in and out grab a few things that we all need and back." Carol shook her head looking at Beth, "What do you say? Want to go?" Beth smiled at her; Carol knew she was one of the only ones in the group that treated Beth like she had worth. She may have been young, but she could still be taught. Beth beamed from ear to ear, "Hell yeah!" Maggie looked nervously at Carol, "She's young." Carol nodded, "And this isn't the old world. We'll keep her safe."

They spent the next hour going over the plan and how Lori and Maggie would distract the men. The plan was to go out and be back before any of them realized they were gone. No one was to tell the men they were gone. As the others began to leave she stopped Andrea, "I need someone to change watches with Daryl. He's a tracker, he has extra good hearing, I don't think I can get out of our room that early." Andrea smiled, "Don't worry, I got that handled, just be ready to go before dawn."

That night she took a shower and dressed in his favorite tee shirt, hoping that he would be distracted by her acting funny. She walked into their room and he was already half way asleep curled up on his side. She sighed as she got in next to him; she smiled as his hand found her breast under the shirt. His lips gently brushing against her shoulder, "Gotta sleep, I have watch at midnight for Andrea." Carol held in a chuckle, "Oh, really, just be careful." He sighed letting his hand trail down into her panties, she brushed his hand away, "Don't start anything you can't finish Dixon." He softly chuckled against her back, kissing her shoulder one more time. She laid there listening to him as he began snoring softly not too long after.

She woke at four, dressing in the dark. She strapped one of his knives to her waist and one went down the side of her boot. She grabbed the handgun from the table and put it in her waist band. By the time she made the hallway she found a wide eyed Beth, "Carol I'm so excited." Carol smiled, "Just don't screw this up; they won't let us out ever again." Beth laughed quietly, "Well I'm sure daddy and Daryl aren't gonna like this." Carol smiled, "That's why it's good they won't know about it." They went out the back end of the prison; it was an exit they were to only use in case of attack. Michonne and Andrea had moved one of the jeeps in the back which was gassed and ready to go. They quietly let the jeep idle till they felt they were a safe enough distance away and they took off heading for town.

Lori and Maggie worked like mad women all day sending the different men off in different directions. When Daryl looked like he was suspecting something Maggie had gone as far as pulling a few cords from one of the generators, hoping that would keep him and her father busy for a few hours. It wasn't until the sun started going down that they began worrying that something had gone wrong. They knew if they weren't back by dinner there would be hell to pay.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Once they hit town it was simple enough. Michonne and Andrea stood watch while Beth and Carol loaded up bags with supplies. Beth and Carol grabbed everything they could think of for the group. They were loading up the jeep when Carol spotted the lingerie store, just a half block down from where they were. She looked at Andrea and smiled, "Go on Carol, but you better bring stuff back for all of us." Carol grabbed Beth's hand, "Move the jeep down, we'll be just a minute." Beth blushed as Carol began filling another bag with bras and panties. She moved on to nightgowns and teddies, Beth chuckled nervously, "Oh my God Carol, my dad would have kittens." Carol laughed, "So would Daryl." That's when she heard the voice.

"Well is that you mousy?" Carol turned around and saw a very bloody Merle Dixon collapse on the ground. She rushed toward him, "Jesus Merle what the hell happened?" He half laughed, "My group I was with they joined with that governor's group. When I got pissed at something one of the men was doing to a young girl they took me out here and dumped me. But they shot me up good. Is Daryl safe?" Carol nodded, "Yes, he's at the prison. We'll get you back. Beth help me." Beth nodded and they pulled and carried Merle to the jeep. Andrea came running to them, "What the hell?" Carol looked at her, "He's Daryl's brother, I can't leave him." Andrea nodded, it took all four of them to load him into the jeep, he sat next to Carol going in and out of consciousness.

Dinner was almost done and Daryl could feel his mouth watering. He walked into the kitchen and scanned the room; it was just Maggie and Lori. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen any of the other women all day, especially his woman. He moved toward Lori, "Where's Carol and don't tell me she's washing clothes cuz I just came from there." Lori looked at Maggie, "Shit Daryl. They went on a run to town for some things." His eyes burned thru her, "What the fuck did you say?" He grabbed her arm and drug her into the dining room where Rick sat, "Tell your husband where the rest of his group is." Rick stood up looking at Lori's pale face, her voice was a whisper, "We needed things, things you all hadn't been bringing back. So Andrea and Michonne called us all together and we had meeting. Carol and Beth were the best ones to go." Herschel stood up looking at Maggie who had now come into the dining room, "You let your baby sister go out there alone?" Maggie sighed hugging herself, "Not alone daddy, Carol won't let anything happen to her." Daryl turned to Maggie his face red, "Yeah, well who the fuck has Carol's back?"

Almost on cue, the door bust open and Carol and Andrea were dragging Merle in, "Carol is taking care of Carol and your brother." She didn't mean for it to sound so angry, but she could hear him from outside. He rushed to Merle, "Merle what the fuck?" Carol looked at Herschel, "He's been shot. Please help." Herschel moved toward the man, checking the damage, "I can try, Maggie get the things ready in the clinic. We need him moved." Carol watched as Daryl and Rick strong armed Merle to his feet dragging him to the clinic, he yelled over his shoulder, "Don't think we are done with this woman." She let out an exhausted breath and went outside to help unload.

Daryl sat beside his brother after Herschel had removed the two bullets from his stomach and shoulder. When his eyes opened Daryl sat up a little, Merle looked at him, "Jesus, that woman of yours is a fuckin' angel." Daryl nodded, "She is, now what is your game here Merle?" Merle shook his head, "I ain't got a game little brother, those motherfuckers were raping a little girl. When I pulled them off of her they all ganged up on me. I heard noise in that store, when I got there and saw your mouse; I thought at least I would see ya one more time." Daryl was shocked when he saw the tear roll down Merle's cheek. Daryl picked at his nails, "If ya gonna stay you have to listen to Rick." Merle nodded, "At least he won't kick my ass unless I deserve it." Daryl grabbed a bottle of pills from a nearby table and handed Merle a bottle of water, "Herschel said to take these." Merle shook his head, "I'm off the stuff. I'll be fine."

Daryl looked at his brother shocked, "Really? Ya must be in pain." Merle nodded, "Yeah, I'm in pain, but I would rather in pain, than the way I was before." Daryl nodded, "You get some sleep. I'll check on you in a bit. Need to talk to Carol." Merle grabbed his hand, "She saved me. I heard them talking about how they didn't tell anyone about going. I found her in a nightie shop; I think she was trying to find something pretty for you." Daryl nodded, "Don't worry about her."

He found her in their room; she had unpacked the jeep and took a shower. Now she was sitting on the bed waiting for him. She knew he might not come back, she knew he was pissed with her. When she heard the library door open and close she tensed on the bed, holding her breath as he stopped in the doorway. "How is Merle?" Daryl leaned against the doorframe, "He's gonna be fine. Don't you think we need to talk about your shit today?" She sighed looking at her hands, "Sure, go ahead." He felt anger surge thru his veins, but he held himself in place, not moving. His voice coming out in a hiss, "What the fuck do you think you were doin?" She sighed, "I don't know. I just thought it would be nice to take control for a change." He could tell she was crying by the way she kept her eyes down. He walked across the room sitting on the edge of the bed, "Now tell me, what did you get that I couldn't of gotten for you?" She just shook her head, "Never mind, it's stupid." He scooted closer to her, "Come on what was so important?" She sighed, letting a few tears fall from her eyes, "I wanted to get some hair dye and a few night gowns. So I could be pretty for you." Daryl pulled her close to him, he sighed, "Woman, don't need any of that, just need you." She sniffled a little, "But I'm not as young as the others." He kissed her then letting his lips wander down her neck, she eased back on the bed, he gently lifted his eyes to stare at her, "Just so you know, I think you're beautiful just like you are." She smiled at him, knowing that he wouldn't say something unless he meant it.

She was getting ready to slip her hand up his shirt when they heard the library door bang open. "Daryl?" Daryl sighed, getting up from the bed; he knew it was Merle before he said his name. He stared at his brother as he moved slowly toward him holding his gut. "I don't want to sleep down there. That old man is giving me the fucking creeps." Carol came out into the library a sweater hugged around her, "Looks like you're feeling better." He looked at her and then to Daryl, "Sorry didn't know, well I'll go back to the clinic." Before Daryl could say anything Carol moved toward Merle helping him to the couch, "No, you can sleep here. I'll go get you a pillow and a few blankets." Merle nodded at her and watched her leave. Daryl looked at Merle, "Don't fuck with what I got here." Merle nodded his head, "I won't, just didn't know you were shacking up with her." Daryl frowned, "It's not like that. Ain't like I can marry her, it ain't like it was." Merle snickered a little, "Finally found a woman to hold ya down." Daryl smiled at him, "She's a good woman. Takes care of a lot of shit. Been thru hell together her and I." Daryl knelt down in front of his brother, his face changing, "If you stay, if you try to hurt any of these people, most of all her, I'll fucking gut you like dad did my dog, you understand?" Merle nodded, "I won't do anything to hurt them, especially her. I swear on mama's grave." Daryl stood shaking his head as Carol returned with two pillows a several blankets.

Merle watched her in awe as she set up the bed for him; she even brought him a bottle of water. Once she was happy with him being settled in she crossed her arms, "Do you need anything else?" He looked like an oversized child, "Nope, thank ya." Carol made her way back into their room and slide under the covers; she could hear Daryl and Merle talking quietly in the library for a while as she drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she felt Daryl's arm wrapped around her, she was getting ready to turn over when she heard Merle. "Daryl? Daryl?" She sat up and moved to the end of the bed, she grabbed her sweater, "Merle is everything ok?" She heard him swear under his breath, "I need to piss. Can you wake Daryl?" But Daryl was already behind her moving toward his brother, "I'm here, let's go." She watched as he carefully moved his brother to the bathroom, while they were gone she got Merle a pack of crackers and water from the pantry.

She was just turning off the light when she heard a voice from behind her, "Hello there little doll, fancy meeting you here." She turned to stare at the governor who was sitting at one of their tables, his men standing behind him. Terror hit her in waves, she dropped the crackers and water and was getting ready to run down the hallway when one of the men snaked an arm around her waist pulling her toward the governor. His smile was sinister, "Well what are we going to do with you little doll?"


	11. governor

Chapter 11…Governor

Carol shook as the man licked his lips, "I see you've healed since our last talk. I have to say I was disappointed that I lost you, but now fate has brought you back to me." She felt sick as he ran a hand down her cheek. She was given a break when Rick came into the dining room, his gun drawn, "Let her go." The governor laughed at him, "Hello there little man, and who do we have here doll? Is this your man?" Rick never lowered his weapon, "I'm the leader of this group and I don't believe anyone asked you in." The governor laughed sitting back down, he reached up and grabbed Carol dragging her into his lap, she felt a sob rising in her throat, her eyes pleading with Rick. She could hear the sound of the others coming from the hallway.

When Daryl rounded the corner and saw her sitting on the governor's lap, he felt sick, he had failed her again, he raised his crossbow training it on the man's head. The governor smiled and pulled Carol more in front of him, his arms snaking around to the front of her, "Not so fast Robin Hood. Won't want to hurt the pretty little dancing doll here. Would you?" Daryl's face was bright red, he felt a rage that he had never felt before, "Let her go you motherfucker!" The governor looked at his face and then at Carol seeing the gaze they had on each other, the governor moved his hand to grasp her breast. Carol whimpered, Daryl started to move forward and Rick grabbed him, "Wait! Governor what do you want?" The governor smiled, "I see who your man is little doll. Is he your husband?" Carol stared at the floor not sure what to do, when she didn't answer fast enough he gripped her breast harder, "Answer me bitch." She shook her head, "Yes, he's my husband." The governor laughed, "Well then Robin Hood how about a deal then, I'll leave and take her. The rest of you can go about your business." Daryl raised his bow, "I'd kill her first then let you have her."

The governor moved Carol making her look in his eyes, "Do you hear that little doll? He would kill you, it's a shame your husband thinks that much of you. I won't kill you little doll." She had tears falling down her face, her strength coming from somewhere deep inside, "I would want him to kill me, you bastard." The governor's face changed he stood up almost losing her to the ground, he steadied her and slapped her hard. She fell back hitting the ground, but she scurried fast moving behind Daryl. The governor just laughed, "Well I see that we are all going to have real fun, we are leaving, but I will be back. You tell that little bitch Merle that when I catch up with him, well he knows what he did. Little doll, I'll be seeing you soon; we can finish the fun we had. You're a lucky man Robin Hood, her cunt is so tight." Daryl held fast to the bow as he watched them leave, his mind racing at what the governor had said. Daryl and Rick advanced forward locking and bolting the door behind them.

The next hour was a blur as they packed up the cars. Merle was moving slow, he sighed as he watched Carol pack from the couch. He sighed, "I'm sorry Carol." She stopped and stared at him, "For what?" He put his hand in against his head, "I brought all this shit down on you all. I should've let the walkers take me." She shook her head, "No, he would have come sooner or later. Now you rest up, we have a hell of a drive ahead of us." He nodded, but he couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was his fault. A few minutes later Daryl came in, he was pissed for so many reasons, "Carol is our shit packed?" She kept her eyes down and shook her head, putting one of the bags over her shoulder she started to head out the door. He caught her arm, "You alright?" She nodded, "We'll talk later, we need to move." He released her and walked over to Merle, "You're gonna ride with the doctor and his youngest daughter, be on your best behavior." Merle nodded as Daryl helped him off the couch and out to the car.

They had packed what they could and were on the road taking the back roads. They knew they were probably being watched, but they had to try getting everyone to safety. As they drove Carol kept her eyes wide, trying to see if someone was out there watching them. When they finally hit the Tennessee border, Daryl started to relax. He glanced over at Carol seeing the tension in her small frame, he grabbed her arm making her jump, "Come over here and try to get some rest." She shook her head, "No, I can't." He pulled her arm a little bit, "At least come over here with me." She looked at him, she knew if she leaned against him, she would cry. Her eyes were down casted, "If I keep a look out, I'm helping, if I come over there I might cry, you hate crying." He sighed letting go of her arm, he was going to let her be, but it was killing him, "Come on over here. You can keep watch the same from here and if ya cry who gives a fuck." Her eyes meet his for the first time since the dining room, "You care." He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. " I can't stop the fuckin' truck to hold ya, please let me do somethin', even if it's you crying on my fuckin' shoulder." She nodded; the tears were already falling from her eyes. As she moved toward him, his arm went around her pulling her close. She buried her head into his shoulder, the sobs getting louder. It took a good twenty minutes before she quieted.

Once she was quiet, Daryl saw that Rick was pulling over, he followed suit and they got out talking to each other looking at maps on the hood of Rick's car. She looked behind her and saw Glen holding Maggie, behind them she saw Beth was sitting in the backseat with Merle. They were on the run again, this time from a mad man. Daryl climbed back into the truck; he kissed her on the forehead, "Gonna drive for a few more hours. Rick wants us to try for the Great Lakes. He is hoping that we might get far enough away that he won't follow us." She nodded silently, moving close into his shoulder again, she felt his body relax as she did.

A few hours later they stopped finally, they had found an old warehouse on the outskirts of a small town. The men did a quick scan of the building clearing out any walkers they found. Daryl and Rick worked on securing the fence before they started helping the others with unloading a few things. Carol and Beth found a few couches in the offices. They figured it was the best place to get sleep, they set Merle up on one and Lori the other. The poor woman was seven months pregnant and the traveling wasn't doing her any good. Michonne and Andrea took up a perimeter around the warehouse, taking the first watch; they had slept on and off during the drive so they were the most awake. Carol and Daryl found a spot on the floor near Merle and they lay down on the sleeping bag. Carol woke a few hours later to find that Daryl was gone, she looked up at Merle who was sitting up, he gave her a weak smile, "He's gone on watch. Told me to watch after ya." She stretched her muscles screaming at her as she did, "Can I get you something to eat or do anything for you?" He chuckled to himself, "Never had women pay so much attention to me, Beth's already gettin' me somethin'." Carol nodded, "I'll be right back, going to check on the others." He nodded as she left; she did a check of the others making sure that everyone had food and water. Lori was still asleep, Herschel sat close to her, the woman had started having contractions during the night, but they had slowed and finally stopped.

They were all a mess, Daryl and Rick stood outside scanning the horizon, Rick sighed running a hand thru his hair, "We have to find a place to hold up a few days." Daryl nodded, "We do, we all need some rest and Merle and Lori need to stay in bed." Rick nodded, "Drive a little bit longer and see where the road takes us. I know the roads of Kentucky, I had family from there." Daryl sighed, "Just a few days, maybe a week and then we make for the islands of the Great Lakes or maybe Canada." Rick nodded, " I think the islands will be our best bet, walkers can't get across the water, they can't swim."

They had loaded everyone back up a few hours later, stopping when they saw things they could scavenge. T-Dog and Glen had found a sporting goods store grabbing several tents and three air mattresses. By night fall they stopped at a small camping grounds in the middle of Kentucky. They set camp up and got Lori and Merle to bed. Beth had insisted that Merle be in her and Herschel's tent, in case he needed anything in the night. Merle had already torn a few of his stitches during their travels and was still refusing any pain meds. Herschel had finally talked him into a few aspirins and he took them under strong protest. Carol had worked herself into exhaustion as she cooked for the group. She was trying to clean up and put things away when she started to feel sick, she knelt down and took a few breathes she knew it was her nerves. When she stood back up she stood too fast and the world went blurry. When she came too Herschel was standing over her shaking her, "Carol, now don't get up, you've fainted." She nodded, feeling stupid for letting herself get so rundown. She could hear Daryl coming his boots moving fast, "What the hell?" Herschel put his hand up, "She's over tried, like the rest of us, Carol did you eat tonight?" She shook her head and sat up slowly, "No, I guess I forgot trying to get everyone else something." Daryl cursed under his breath, his eyes glaring at her, "I don't have fuckin' time to make sure you fuckin' eat." He walked over to their truck where she had just put all the food; he grabbed a can of stew and a pack of crackers. He sat by the fire watching her as she ate, "Every fuckin' bite ya hear me?" She just nodded, feeling worse than if she hadn't eaten. When she was finished she stood, her body still feeling the effects of the last two days. Daryl stood fast to steady her, he helped her to their small tent, getting her settled in. She didn't say anything, just slipped into their sleeping bag. He sighed, leaning over to kiss her, "I have watch, I'll be in soon." She nodded, her face away from his, she didn't want him to worry about her, she had to do better at taking care of herself.

When Daryl got off watch he stopped to check on Merle, who was sleeping next to Herschel. Beth looked up at him, "He's doing fine. Daddy changed his dressing before he went to bed, said everything looked good." Daryl nodded and walked toward their tent. When he got inside he put his bow in the corner and snuggled in next to Carol, he knew she wasn't sleeping. He drew her close, "Come on now, need to sleep. I might need you to drive tomorrow." She shook her head as she turned into his chest, her body shaking a little, "I'll do a better job of taking care of myself, I just forgot to eat." He shook his head, "Go to sleep woman. I'll take care of ya, just sleep." She nodded enjoying the feel of his hand rubbing gently on her back.

The next morning Carol divided some food and water for the cars, so they could drive straight thru. Daryl watched her as she worked, he knew he needed to talk to her, and today was as good a day as any. Once they were on the road, he sighed putting his arm behind her, drawing her close, "Wanna tell me what the governor meant when he said what he said?" She moved away from him like he was on fire, "I don't know what you're talking about." He sighed, "Yes ya do, now tell me." She felt her chin quiver; she had hoped he had forgotten about that after the last few days. She stared out the window, trying to focus on anything else, Daryl slammed his fist into the steering wheel several times, "Enough, you fuckin' tell me now." She turned to him and the words tumbled out before she could stop them, "What that he raped me? Is that what you want to hear? Is it? Does it make you feel better to know that Daryl?" He stared at her as she collapsed, she hugged her knees, he realized that in her not saying it she felt like it didn't happen. He stared ahead, he had known all along, but he didn't want to admit it to himself, "He raped you? Woman, why didn't you tell me?" Her sobs got louder, he didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave her crying like that.

He slowed down and pulled the truck off to the side of the road, the others saw him and did the same, Rick stopping in front of them. Daryl got out of the truck and jogged toward him, "I need a minute." Rick glanced back at the truck; he could hear Carol's sobs, "What's going on?" Daryl shook his head, keeping his eyes forward, afraid if he looked back at her yet, his heart would break, "He did rape her, she just admitted it. She's been keeping it from all of us." Rick watched as Daryl's whole body shook, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, his voice low, "Take your time, I'll tell the others. You aren't mad at her are you?" Daryl lifted his eyes, Rick could see the tears forming in the man's eyes, "No I'm not mad, I feel sick, I should have killed that fucker when I had a chance." Rick nodded, "Be gentle with her, she kept it to herself because she knew you couldn't handle the truth. She probably thought you won't want her anymore. You have to show her that isn't the case. We will stop tonight, no matter what." Daryl nodded and climbed back inside the cab of the truck.

She heard the door open and close, she didn't look up, she hated herself. She felt his hands on her back, "Sit up." She didn't move, "Let me ride with Beth, Merle can ride with you." He moved closer to her, "Stop that shit. Now sit up and move over here with me." She shook her head, he gently pulled her up into him, holding her against her chest, "This don't change anything. Not a damn thing. What he did doesn't take away from how I feel or how much I want to be with you." He felt her body shake as she sobbed, he could only make out a few things as she did. He ran his hand over her hair, kissing her, and comforting her. Once she had settled down a little he laid her down on the bench of the truck, her head in his lap. He flashed his lights at Rick letting him know they were ready. He kept his hand on her back as she started to drift off to sleep, he loved her no matter what, and nothing would ever change that.

That night they stopped at a small preschool, Daryl watched her as she moved thru the group making sure everyone had blankets and pillows. He smiled a little to himself as she walked into the kitchen; she looked so beautiful when she was just being her. He followed her the letter from her father in his pocket, he pulled it out as he came up behind her. She jumped a little, looking guilty as soon as she realized it was him. "You scared me. I thought you had watch." He looked at her gathering his nerve, he handed the letter to her, she stared down at it, "Your father wanted you to find a man to love you like you deserve. I ain't probably the man your dad had in mind, but I do love you like that. I loved ya the first time I saw ya. I kept this letter for you. I figured you would need it. Your dad knew what I know about you. You have strength that none of the rest of us have. You kept your secret because you knew I would've done anything to kill him. You thought it was for the best, but we are a pair, in the old world I would've given you a real weddin'. But you'll have to settle for this, my word to you that I won't ever hurt ya or leave ya. I want to be the man your dad wrote about." He leaned in and kissed her, she sighed against his lips as her hands tangled into his hair. He pulled away staring into her eyes, "I'll see ya in a bit. Make sure our cots are close together." She nodded slipping the letter into her pocket. He was almost out the door when she called to him, "Daryl?" He turned and looked at her, "You are the man he would've wanted for me. Thank you for loving me." He smirked closing the distance between them; he ran his hand over her cheek, "Loving you is the easy part. Makes my whole world. Now get to bed woman." His lips brushed hers again and he was gone. Carol stood touching her lips where the kiss still lingered; why he loved her, she couldn't guess, but she was thankful to God for bring her him.


	12. Tears for Family

Chapter 12….Tears for Family

**Just a few more chapter till the end of this one…going to give you a big payoff! This chapter is a bit emotional, nothing too bad, just a warning…you will see where I'm going with it, so you can skip over if you need to! I promise next chapter will be lighter….just had to get this out of the way.**

They finally stopped just inside the Ohio border three days later. Carol had been asleep on the bench of the truck when Daryl and Rick found a small Amish farm. Daryl gently nudged her, he hated to wake her, she had slept much since her revelation about the governor. She sat up slowly looking around, "Are we stopping?" Daryl smiled brushing her cheek lightly, "Think this might be a good place for a few days." Carol nodded looking out at the farm, it sat up on a small hill, it looked like nothing had been touched there. Daryl handed her his handgun, "Take this while we take a look around." She nodded as she gripped the cold metal in her hand; he leaned over and kissed her cheek before exiting the truck to follow Rick.

The house was simple; once they did a sweep of the inside they were pleased to find no walkers. Rick and Daryl moved outside they found two walkers in the barn, they took them down easily. Once they thought the farm was clear they started getting everyone unloaded from the vehicles. Carol moved Lori to one of the bedrooms on the main floor, the woman had been suffering over the last few days, her pregnancy was worrying everyone. Her contractions had stopped, but she had been having small amounts of bleeding. Lori sighed as she eased onto the bed, "God Carol, I didn't think we would ever sleep in beds again." Carol smiled as she helped her get cleaned up, "I thought we might just have to sleep in the cars until we were too old to move." They both laughed. Once Lori was settled in Carol moved on to check on Merle, Beth had him set up in a small bedroom next to Lori and Rick's. Carol smiled as she listened to the two of them bickering back and forth, she was proud of the girl for fighting back.

Merle sat on the bed and sighed, "I don't need none of this fussing. There has to be something for ya to do better than takin' care of my ass." Beth moved his bags over and started unloading his medication "Shut it Dixon. You're going to lie down and rest! I won't have you tearing out those stitches out again." Merle grumbled under his breath and finally gave in sinking into the bed. Carol stepped into the room, "Need anything Beth?" Beth looked up and smiled, "Nope I'm good. Be there in a few to help with dinner." Carol nodded and was getting ready to leave when Merle's voice stopped her, "Didn't ask me if I need anything." She turned and looked at him, he looked like a little boy, she moved toward him kneeling down, "Merle do you need anything?" He sat up fast looking at her desperately, "Yes, get this fuckin' hen away from me!" Carol laughed, "Sorry Merle, she's takin' good care of you. We'll have you on your feet before you know it." He sighed laying down on the bed, the two women laughed at the look on his face.

It wasn't long before Carol was in the kitchen giving out orders so that some sort of dinner could be had. Herschel and Daryl were lighting the fires in the small house. Glen had found a ton of candles and was taking them around to the different rooms lighting them. T-Dog was on first watch on the roof and Rick took Carl to find the outhouse. When they returned Rick told everyone to go to the outhouse in pairs, just in case. While Carol was cooking Daryl took their stuff upstairs to one of the small bedrooms, he scanned the room and smiled. He liked the simple look of the room; he pulled out a change of clothes from his bag and quickly cleaned up. When he returned to the kitchen Carol handed him a plate. She was busy, but he stopped to grab her wrist gently, she turned and looked at him letting a small smile, the one he loved of hers, spread across her face. He let her go so she could feed the others, but he watched her. It still amazed him that she was his woman. He felt pride building up inside him; she was so much stronger than anyone, even him sometimes. She felt his eyes on her as she finished up handing out plates. She sat on the floor near him as they all ate in silence; the call of the soft beds was overwhelming and as soon as dinner was finished people began disappearing to their rooms.

She stood at the kitchen sink finishing up the last few dishes when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His voice was deep and low in her ear, "Got watch next woman, make sure you warm up the bed for me." She chuckled, "I'll do my best baby." He smiled against her skin as he trailed slow kisses up her neck, "Get a nap; I'll see you in a bit." He slapped her ass playfully as he pulled the bow onto his shoulder, he turned to see Beth staring at the two of them, he cleared his throat, "What? Never saw a man say goodbye to his woman before?" Once he left with his cheeks bright red, Beth and Carol burst into a fit of the giggles.

Once she entered their room she took off her clothes and rummaged thru her bag for some kind of bed clothes, she held up one of the satin night gowns she had brought back the day she found Merle. It was a pale pink with black lace trim. When she married to Ed she wasn't allowed to have such silly things. She knew she could with Daryl, he didn't care what she wore, but if it made her happy then he was happy. She knew it was silly, but she slipped into the night gown and blew out the candle. It didn't take long for sleep to find her in the big soft bed.

Daryl came in sometime before one; he put his bow down and toed off his boots. He could hear her breathing steadily from the bed. He took off his shirt and slid in next to her, when his arms went to wrap around her he felt the satin from the night gown. He groaned a little at the feel of the material against her skin, as he moved his hand up the front he chuckled. The night gown had shifted in her sleep and her left breast was hanging completely out of the night gown. Carol turned over cuddling close to his chest, her voice was sleepily and sweet, "What are you laughing at?" He kissed her nose gently, "Your tit is hanging out, is that an invitation?" She looked down and giggled turning red, she pulled the straps up, "I guess it's not the most practical thing for the end of the world." Daryl stared at her, his eyes looked like they may swallow her, "It's practical if it makes you feel good and I ain't complaining. You look fuckin' hot in it." She giggled nervously against his chest, "I didn't even think you would notice." He laughed pulling her under him, his tongue seeking out hers gently; their kiss was tender and sweet. His hands moving to her hips as he grinded into her, he pulled the night gown up exposing her core to him. He was just getting ready to taste her, when Rick knocked on the door.

Daryl sighed, laying his head against her chest, "Just a second." Rick opened the door without waiting, Daryl scrambled to cover up Carol, "What the fuck Rick?" Rick's face was pale, "Herschel needs you Carol. It's Lori, she's bleeding real bad." Carol nodded jumping from the bed pulling on her pants and throwing over her night gown one of Daryl's tee shirts.

Daryl was close on her heels as they entered Rick and Lori's room. Lori looked white as a ghost, she was barely moving, Carol moved to Herschel's side, "What do you need?" Herschel looked at her, "Need to get this room clear." Carol nodded pushing everyone out into the hallway, she glanced at Rick and Carl and then Daryl, she pulled him close to her, "Keep an eye on them both." He nodded as she closed the door. Daryl walked over and sat next to them, they could hear the screams coming from behind the closed door. Every once and awhile either Maggie or Beth would come out scurrying to find one thing or another, but they didn't hear anything for the next hour.

Inside the room was the worst kind of hell, Lori gave birth to a stillborn little girl. Carol cleaned her up the best she could, and handed her to Lori. The woman was fading fast, it took all the strength she had to bend down and kiss the little one. Herschel looked at Carol, "Take her to her father. Then ask Daryl to take care of her." Carol nodded feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. She walked out of the door and her heart fall when she saw the joy on Rick's face, she shook her head and the man stumbled backward, Daryl's hand catching him. Carol moved closer with the little lifeless bundle, "I'm so sorry Rick. She never took a breath, we tried so hard." The man's face filled with sadness as tears streamed down his face, Carol moved closer, "Hold your daughter and say goodbye. You loved her, you should. Lori already has." Rick nodded as he took the little one from her, as he looked at her little peaceful face he gasped out a sob. Merle sat near everyone holding onto Carl, who was sobbing uncontrollable. Merle pulled the boy from his arms, "Go on and say good bye to your little sister." Carl nodded and moved toward his dad; Rick sat down letting Carl see his sister. Carol felt like it went on forever, she finally knelt down in front of Rick, "Now let Daryl and T-Dog take her outside to give her a proper burial. We need to focus on Lori now." Rick nodded as he handed the baby over to Daryl; Carol was going to follow the two men when Herschel screamed out for her.

Carol ran into the room, Rick close on her heels, Lori was slumped over on the bed. Herschel was screaming out orders, Carol looked at Rick, "Talk to her and hold her hand. Tell her you love her and don't want her to leave you. Go on, let us work." Carol worked for hours along side of Herschel as they tried to stop the bleeding. In the end, the old doctor saved her life, but he doubted she would be able to have any more children. Carol and Maggie changed the sheets and got her settled in for the night.

When Carol finally returned to their room, Daryl was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Carol slid to the floor against the door, she was covered in blood. Daryl looked at her, he stood up moving toward her, "Get up off that floor, come on we need to get ya cleaned up." She nodded, as silent tears flowed down her face. She didn't say anything as he pulled the shirt over her head and then the night gown. She slipped off the jeans and washed the blood from her arms and face. Daryl handed her one of his shirts to sleep in, his eyes were heavy with tears too. Carol looked up at him timidly as he helped her put the shirt on, "Did she turn?" He sighed, "No, but just in case….." He collapsed into her then; it was his turn to fall apart. He had never been near children, but having to do what he did was killing him. She soothed him as she moved him over to the bed. They laid there for the longest time, he cling to her trying to get himself under control. When they had lost Sophia he had done the same thing alone, having her with him meant the world to him. They finally both fell asleep just before dawn.

After they all ate in the morning, Rick and T-Dog helped Lori out to the small grave. Carol watched in silence with the others, no one stepping forward to speak. Carol moved to the grave, taking Lori's hand, she looked around at the others. Everyone had tears rolling down their cheeks, Carl stood holding onto Merle, Carol thought she even saw a small tear on his cheek. She took a deep breath, "Sometimes we don't know why things happen. We live in a world that is harsh and cold, but we found each other. We are a family now and when one of us hurts we all hurt. We lost little Rebecca last night, but that sweet angel is now watching over us, guiding us along our way. We have to go on for her; we have to take care of each other for her." Lori gripped her hand tightly smiling up at Carol thru her tears; Carol bent down and hugged her friend wishing she could take the pain away for her.

Daryl stood in awe of Carol, she held herself together during the day, waiting on Rick and Lori hand and foot. Making sure the laundry got done, the meals were cooked, and that Carl was entertained. When he got back from hunting she was waiting for him with something to eat. He sat down at the kitchen table watching her as she moved gracefully. He sighed, she needed to dance again, it was the only thing she did for herself. He knew that it would take some work, but he would give her back that part of her. She smiled at him, "Penny for your thoughts?" He grinned, "Just lovin' ya." She came over and kissed him, "You say that a lot anymore." He sighed pushing away the empty plate, "I'll stop if ya want me to." She shook her head chuckling a little, she sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, no I love to hear it. I love you too." He traced a finger down her face, "You're amazing. What ya said today out there." She nodded and started to get up from his lap, but he held her there, she sighed wiping at her eyes, "Just said what I think. I've lost a baby to this world and the only way I get thru is thinking that she protects us." He nodded as he reached out wiping a stray tear from her face, "You're a good woman." She laughed moving off his lap, "You just want to see me naked." He laughed standing up moving behind her, setting the plate into the sink, he put his arms around her waist, "I do want to see you naked. But honestly I just want to see you happy." She felt tears again, this time happy ones, no one ever worried about her happiness until him and it made her happy. The more she thought about it, she was happy, she had a place in the group, she had a man that loved her. Even with all the things that could tear it all away from her, she still had faith that they would all be together, her little family.


	13. One Wrong Move, One Right

Chapter 13….One Wrong Move, One Right

Two weeks after the death of little Rebecca the group had settled into a routine at the little farm. Lori was moving around the house more often, even though her mind was sullen and she hardly ever laughed anymore. Carol understood that feeling that one has after losing a child, so she made sure to be there when Lori needed her. Carol could tell that her support was helping Rick; he seemed lost when Lori began crying, which she did often. So between her daily work and helping with Lori, Carol was grateful for her time alone in their little room. This morning was nothing different, she woke to Daryl wrapped around her, his legs tangled with hers, his hands were cupped around her breasts. She smiled as she slowly slid from his grip, she knew it was against the rules, but when a woman has to pee, a woman has to pee. She grabbed her boots slipping her buck knife inside the left one and pulled on one of his shirts and hurried outside. She smiled at the snowflakes that were now falling as she made her way to the outhouse. She really thought she might love living up North, the snow was so pretty.

Once she was done, she opened the door, she should've paid more attention, but she was in a hurry to get back to the house. That's when a hand grabbed her from behind, one arm around her waist and a hand gripped across her mouth. She shook in terror as the governor's voice whispered in her ear, "It's ok little doll, daddy's here to take you home." Her body shook as he drug her toward the front of the house, she saw he had two trucks of men with him, he laughed as her tears feel onto his hand. He pulled her in front of the trucks; he motioned to his men to turn on their lights. He pulled himself against Carol, she could feel him growing hard against her, "I'm going to let you go little doll, want you to call your husband and the rest. No one leaves me doll, not even you." He released her, she stood there for a minute, hugging Daryl's shirt around her, she wasn't going to call out, she steeled herself. The governor moved closer to her, his face twisting up in anger, "Scream bitch or I'll make you scream!"

Carol stared at the ground, praying to God, to Sophia, to her parents to save them all. When the governor realized she wasn't going to yell for the group, he slapped her. She fell back against the snowy ground; she stared at her own blood against the white of the snow. He straddled her, pulling at her shirt, tearing the front open, "Scream bitch! Wake them up!" Carol whimpered, trying to cover herself as he hit her again and again, she could taste blood and she was sure he may have broken her nose. She was sure she would die there on the ground.

Merle had been on watch and when he saw the governor's men pull up he made a bee line to Rick's room pulling the man from a restful sleep. Rick ran to get T-Dog, Glen, and Herschel, Merle headed upstairs to get Daryl. By the time they all met in the small living room of the house, Rick was staring out at the governor as he beat Carol. Rick put his hand to his mouth, "Jesus Christ." Daryl felt his blood go cold as he watched Carol's lifeless body being picked up; she had a man on either side of her holding her. The governor stared at the house, "I know you can hear me! Come out and I might let your women live." Rick looked at the group, Lori and Carl were now holding each other in the hallway, "I'm going out there, the rest of you spread out and cover me." He headed toward Lori and Carl, Daryl stopped him, "No, I'll go, she's my family. You have to be whole for Lori and Carl. If she dies out there I might as well die too." Rick shook his head, "He wants me, we both know that." Daryl smiled, "He can settle for me. You all just cover my ass. He isn't takin' anyone tonight." Daryl made his way out the front door his bow raised as he made his way across the yard.

The governor laughed when he saw him, "Well look who it is boys, Robin Hood. You here to collect your little doll?" The governor moved toward Carol slapping her awake, "Little doll your husband is here. Sorry Robin Hood she is a little worse for wear right now. Boys put our little doll in my truck." Daryl gripped the bow, "Let her the fuck go. You're just gonna kill us all anyway, why take her." The governor laughed moving closer to Daryl, "No woman leaves me until I tell them I'm done with them. She will be well taken care of, don't you worry. She's a sweet little thing." Daryl closed his eyes for a minute as he tried to reign in his anger, "What do you want?" The governor moved to sit on top of one of his trucks, "What any good leader wants, to have control over his people. Let's not forget our little doll there, she needs a real man." Daryl laughed, "She has one, me."

Carol came to sitting in the back of the truck, she felt in her pocket, they hadn't searched her; the buck knife was still in her boot. She slowly opened the door to the truck, there was one man close to her, she slipped off her boots, she knew she could move faster without them. Daryl saw her as she charged the man, jumping on his back; she shoved the knife into his skull. It was enough to distract the group, Daryl let the arrow fly, it hit the governor in the chest, the man fell backwards. The rest of their group was out the door firing, bodies were flying everywhere. Carol crawled under one of the trucks taking cover as they took down the governor's men. Rick and Daryl stood over the governor, he was spitting blood from his mouth, "You can fucking kill me but it won't matter. You both know that, someone else will take over and be worse." Daryl knelt down smiling at him, "We'll just kill him too." Daryl grabbed the arrow from his chest, Rick raised his gun, but Daryl stopped him, "Let him bleed out first, want to make sure he suffers." Rick pulled back and watched as Daryl lifted his boot several times slamming it into the governor's wound. They could hear a sick sucking sound coming from his lungs. Once the governor's breathing had stopped Rick unloaded three shots into the man's skull.

Rick and Daryl surveyed the scene T-Dog had taken a hit to the shoulder and Glen had a broken nose, but over all their group was untouched. Daryl started to panic when he didn't see Carol, "Carol? Carol?" Rick and the others panned out looking for her; Merle heard her soft cries coming from under the truck. He looked up and whistled at Daryl. Daryl ran to his side, once he heard her soft cries he lay down on the ground, "Baby, it's all over. Come on." He reached to her, she took his hand shaking, he pulled her out to him. Once she was lying in his arms he saw that she had suffered the greatest damage of the group. He got up; putting an arm under her knees and one to her back he carried her inside, Herschel following close behind him. He set her down on the couch, once Andrea had lit a few candles, Carol heard Lori sob at the sight of her. Her head rolled back and forth as Daryl tried to keep her awake as Hershel was examine her. Herschel called for Beth and Maggie to get fresh water and his bag. Daryl felt helpless holding her hand; it worried him that she wasn't speaking.

The whole group worked once dawn came to remove the bodies from the yard, Glen and Rick burned them down in one of the old pastures. The whole group was wandering in and out of the living room, where Carol was. Herschel had ordered she not be left alone and that she must be woke every hour on the hour. Daryl had finally nodded off holding her hand, his head resting on her leg. When she woke she grimaced at the pain in her head, she gently ran her hand thru his hair. She was proud of herself; she had fought back for once in her life, she knew she owed that to him. She had found her inner strength with him. He felt her hand and he snapped awake, his eyes meeting hers. He smiled at her, "Had me worried woman." She nodded, a small tear escaping down her cheek, her jaw hurt so bad she knew she couldn't talk. He stood gently kissing her forehead, "He's dead baby. Rick and me made sure of it, he can't hurt you no more." She shook her head, sobs began to shake her body, he sat holding her gently.

A few minutes later he heard Merle clearing his throat in the doorway, "We were hoping to sit with her a bit. Got some water for her and Lori has breakfast done little brother you need to eat." Daryl nodded, "I'll get somethin', just come on in." Merle and Beth sat down near the couch, Daryl handed her the water watching as she grimaced thru trying to drink. He frowned, "Is the pain bad?" She shook her head, he started to stand, "Let me get Herschel, he can give you something for it." She shook her head, grabbing at his arm, Daryl frowned, "You need somethin', not stop fussing." He rushed out the doorway to get Herschel, she sighed motioning to Beth to find her something to write with, Beth jumped up and returned with a pad and pencil. Carol wrote fast, hating that she couldn't talk, but her jaw was on fire.

A few minutes later Herschel came in with Daryl, he had his bag in his hand. Herschel smiled at her, "Well look who's awake. Daryl said the pain is bad, how about something for that." Carol grabbed Herschel's hand and shoved the note into it, the good doctor stood reading the note, and a smile came across his face. "Well I can do that, Beth upstairs is an old chamber pot, bring it down. Daryl, need to look over Carol for a minute, Merle why don't you take him to get breakfast." Merle stood pulling Daryl to the kitchen, his eyes falling on Carol; she won't look up at him.

Herschel smiled at her as he pulled the pregnancy test from his bag, "I had this one left over from when we found out Maggie was pregnant. Now let's find out for sure." Carol smiled at the man, she had started to wonder after the third month without a period, but she didn't want to say anything. Then after her fainting spell while they were on the run, she all but knew.

Herschel walked into the kitchen beaming as he nodded at Daryl. "I gave her what I could. She's waiting on you." Beth and Merle started to move to follow him, but Herschel stopped them, "Give them a minute."

When Daryl stepped into the living room, Carol was sitting up staring at her hands. He moved toward her, "Baby, what's wrong?" She held the stick in her hands, she couldn't believe that she was pregnant, she was scared, a baby in their world was almost a death sentence. She took a deep breath and handed him the test, her hand shaking. He looked at it, not sure what it was at first and then it dawned on him. She was pregnant with his baby. He looked at the test and then at her, "You're havin' a baby?" She nodded, not sure if he would run or hug her. He sat on the chair across from the couch, staring at the stick in disbelief; she started crying on the couch. Her sobs, brought him back to the reality, he moved next to her, his arm wrapping around her, he pulled her head down to his shoulder, "It's gonna be alright. I won't let anything to you or the baby." She pulled away from him grabbing the pad and pencil, once she was done she handed him the note. He read it and smiled, "Of course I'm happy. Just scared. I love ya." He leaned in kissing her cheek tenderly, he was afraid to hurt her, he was afraid of being a father. A few minutes later Merle and Beth came in, Daryl stood up holding Carol's hand, "Looks like we have a new Dixon coming." Beth ran over to Carol's side, softly hugging her, Merle smiled at Daryl, "About damn time boy!" Even Daryl was surprised when his brother grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Minutes later the rest of the group came together, everyone excited over the thought of a new addition to their little family.

**Hope you liked this one, only a few more till the end. I'm not sure how much writing I will be getting this weekend, heading out Philly to see Norman on Saturday! I will post the pics, can't stinking wait! So forgive me if I don't update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	14. Papa Bear

Chapter 14…Papa Bear

Carol healed slowly, the swelling in her jaw went down and she started to talk a little bit at a time. She slowly started to work around the house, doing a little cooking and some laundry. She was worried about Daryl, ever since he found out about the baby he'd been quiet. She knew he was always there, every time she went to pick up a laundry basket, he did it. Every time she tried to move a large pot of water in the kitchen, he lifted it. She didn't remember the last time that he was around so much. Now standing hanging laundry she sighed, he was sitting close to her on a fallen tree cleaning his bow. She finished pinning up one of his shirts and she moved toward him, "Why don't you and Merle go hunting? Everything is fine here, I'm fine. Stay out a little, have some fun." He looked up at her; she could see the irritation on his face, "I went this morning, something wrong with what we brought back?" She shook her head backing up a little, "No, I just thought you could use the break is all."

Daryl stood he didn't need her clucking at him about what he should or shouldn't be doing. "I'm busy cleaning my bow, if that's ok with you." She nodded, turning to walk back to the laundry before she could cry. Beth was standing watching the scene; she saw the tears welling up in Carol's eyes. Carol hated the hormones, it made it almost impossible to hide how you were feeling. She looked up at Beth, her voice almost a whisper, "Do you mind if I go in, I'll be right back, just need a minute." Beth gave her a soft smile, "I'll take care of this, you go rest." Carol smiled and made her way into the house.

Beth stared at Daryl, she couldn't believe the way he was acting, she threw the pants she was holding into the basket and stormed over to him. She stood over him, her arms crossed, "What is your fucking problem?" Daryl chuckled as he looked up at her, "What got you all pissed off little girl?" Beth stomped her foot, "Don't you see she's hurting? Don't you see she's scared? Why do you feel the need to be a total asshole?" Daryl looked at the house, he sighed, "You don't know what you're talking about." He started to clean his bow, Beth slapped it out of his hands, "She doesn't deserve this you asshole!" Daryl stood up fist clenched at his side, he really thought he might hit her when he heard Merle from behind him, "I won't if I were you boy." Daryl stomped over to the bow picking it up from the ground, "You two need to quit fucking around with my relationship, we are just fine." Merle sighed running a hand over his face, "You're gonna blow the one thing ya got good boy, is that what you really want to do?" Daryl stormed off toward the house, not looking back at either of them; they didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

Carol lay on the bed, her body shaking as the sobs ripped thru her body. She hadn't felt this helpless since she lost Sophia, she didn't understand why he was doing this. He said he loved her, but since he found out about the baby, he won't even touch her let alone look at her, she let her hand run down to her belly, "It's ok little one, I love you, I won't let anything happen to you."

Daryl stood in the doorway and sighed, he didn't realize he was pushing her away. He just wanted both of them to be safe; he had almost lost her the night the governor came. He had been scared. Now with the added stress of the baby, his baby, their baby, he was so keyed up, ready to pounce on anything that came near them. He sighed setting his bow down, he moved over to the bed pulling her to him. His hand resting on her belly as he kissed her cheek, "Hey there little one, tell your momma I love you both." Carol rolled over looking at him, "Why? Why do you act like that with me?" He sighed, looking at his hands, "I don't know what you want from me. I do everything I can to take care of you and our kid. I didn't ask for this." Carol sat up the anger dripping off her tongue as she spoke, "Well if you didn't ask for this then please don't let us keep you." She got off the bed and headed toward the door, she turned around looking at him, "Let's not kid ourselves here Daryl, you don't want this and I don't need this. You get your shit out of this room."

He sat in stunned silence as she left, he looked around their room, there was no way he was going to leave her, what the fuck was her problem. He stood up grabbing his bow and heading out toward the back of the house, when he got there he saw Beth and Merle working on laundry, but Carol was nowhere to be found. He walked over to Merle, "Where's Carol?" Merle looked up, "She went inside." Daryl cursed under his breath as he headed back inside; he checked every room downstairs and found nothing. When he made his way back up to their room he saw that a few of their drawers were open, he looked outside just as Carol backed up one of the trucks and pulled away. He ran downstairs toward Merle, "Carol just fucking took off, I need you." Merle nodded at him, "Beth go tell your dad we had to leave." Daryl nodded, "Tell Rick when he gets back."

Carol didn't know what she was doing until she had her bag in her hands. He didn't want her, it was clear, the way he acted, and when he said he didn't want this, she knew. She had figured for the longest time that she was just fooling herself about him wanting her, she cried as she pulled the truck behind a small house on the outskirts of the little town. She knew she was acting stupid, but if he didn't want her, she had to find a way to survive without him. She set herself up in the small back room of the store, pulling the desk in front of the door. She slid down the wall, sobbing holding her belly as she did, now what would she do? Sleep finally took her a few hours later, all she knew was she needed to rest before she made anymore decisions.

Daryl and Merle found the truck a few hours later. Daryl ran into the building searching every room, when he got to the small store room he pushed on the door. When he was met with resistance he knew she was in the room. He knocked softly, "Carol, Carol honey open the door, please." He heard her moving around in the room, he sighed as he leaned his forehead against the door. "When I said I didn't want this, I didn't mean it. I want you, I want our baby, I'm scared." He heard her moving toward the door and figured his talking was helping, "You can't go running off, my ma did that, I can't lose you too. Please open the door; you don't have to be with me, if that's what you want. Just stay with the group. Please woman, I love ya." He heard her sigh, her voice very close to the door, "I don't want you to hate me." He smiled, glad that she was there, that she was talking to him, "I don't hate ya. Open the door woman." He heard her shove something away from the door and then the locks gently turned. When the door opened slowly he saw her face, she was exhausted. He pushed the door open wrapping his arms around her, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She nodded as she buried her head into his chest, "I couldn't stand if you hated me and our baby." He smiled pulling her closer, "I could never hate you, or the baby."

Merle and Daryl pulled back into the farm an hour later. The others were back from their scavenging trip and rested out to meet them. Beth was the first one to her, hugging her close and walking her up the stairs past Lori. Carol stopped and smiled at her friend, but wasn't ready for what happened next. Lori raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face, "You stupid bitch, I can't believe you would put that baby in danger, and for what? Because you got into a fight with your old man." The whole group stood in silence watching the exchange between the two women. Carol steeled herself she won't cry, not in front of her, she let a small smile play at her lips, "You're right Lori, what I did was stupid. But you would know all about stupid won't you? Let me be the first to tell you the next time you lay hands on me, you better be ready to be hit back." Carol stood up straight and moved her way thru the others to their room.

The next few weeks past slowly as the snow fell, things were still strained with Daryl and Lori. Carol had taken to spending more time in their room. Luckily Glen had found an iPod on their trips to town and brought it back for her, he knew how much she loved music. She would spend hours just listening to the iPod, sometimes she would work on dances in her head, ones she knew she would never dance. Her stomach was getting larger and her clothes weren't fitting well, she had to start wearing Daryl's. She wasn't sure when things went so wrong for her. She prayed a lot, hoping that God would hear her and show her what she needed to do to make things better.

Daryl had watched her over the last few weeks and his heart was heavy, he couldn't figure out what to do, he was so afraid he was going to hurt her, emotionally and physically. He stood watching her as she worked alone in the kitchen, Lori hardly ever came near her anymore, he knew she was hurting. He sighed moving behind her, his hand gently rubbing her back, "Want some help?" She nodded slowly, "Sure." He grabbed one of the towels off the rack and started drying the dishes. He eyed her, she looked exhausted, he gently touched her arm, "Why don't we go to bed?" She sighed, "You go ahead, I've got other things to do." He turned her so she faced him, his hand gently cupping her face, "It can wait till tomorrow. Let's go to bed." She nodded finishing up and following him upstairs.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got her upstairs, when he scanned the room he saw her iPod sitting on the dresser, he grabbed it going thru the songs. Once he found one he liked he slipped it into his pocket putting one of the ear buds into his ear. She came in a few minutes later and toed off her boots. He walked over and he chuckled as she jumped a little, he put the ear bud in her ear, pulling her into the center of the room, "Dance with me." He saw the horror on her face; she pulled back, "No, I'm tired." He smiled gently pulling her close as the music started, "Just relax. I'm not any good, but I want to dance with my wife." She sighed laying her head against his chest; they moved slowly swaying back and forth. He felt her body relax; when the song ended he tilted her head up and gently kissed her lips.

They hadn't touched in weeks, he was starving for her, he needed her. He deepened the kiss running his hand under her shirt when he felt it. He pulled away and stared at her, she smiled, "Did you feel that?" He shook his head, "Yes, was it, the baby?" She nodded, "Yes that's the him." He smiled guiding her over to the bed. He pushed up her shirt and knelt down in front of her, his hands running up and down her belly until he felt the baby again. She smiled every time he looked up at her; he looked like a little boy on Christmas. They fell asleep like that, his hand on her belly and her hand on his head.


	15. Fierce

Chapter 15…Fierce

Daryl and Merle had gotten back around mid day just like any other day. Merle took the kills into Beth, who he was teaching how to clean them. Daryl sat down on the stairs cleaning his bow, enjoying the sun that was melting away the snow. He was surprised when Lori sat down next to him; she smiled at him, "Good hunt this morning?" He nodded, not use to having to talk to Rick's bat shit crazy wife, "Yeah, got several squirrels and a small doe." Lori nodded her hand creeping onto his leg, his body tensed, "Where's Rick at Lori?" She looked around and shrugged, "I'm not sure really he was just here a little bit ago, but I know Herschel needed help in the barn." Daryl nodded, trying to figure out a way to get her out of her space, he decided the best thing to do was to get up. As he started to move she leaned in and crushed her lips against his, he was shocked as she jammed her tongue into his mouth. He pushed her away when he heard the soft sound of small boots rushing up behind them.

Carol had felt it coming for weeks a confrontation with Lori, but she never would have suspected it would happen like it did. When she came out onto the porch that morning she had to do a double take for a few seconds, that was really her man locking lips with Lori Grimms. An anger filled Carol she had never felt before, she rushed forward just as Daryl pulled Lori back, trying to move her, but it was too late. Carol grabbed the woman by the hair pulling her from the stairs. She released her sending her flying down onto the ground. Before Daryl could react Carol was on her back shoving her face into the dirt, "You want to kiss something, kiss the dirt bitch."

Rick came running from the barn; he stopped frozen when he saw what the two women rolling around on the ground. Daryl was trying to pull Carol off Lori; Rick unfroze and grabbed his wife, both men looking at each other not sure what to do. Carol was kicking and scratching at Daryl, "Let me go! The bitch has to coming." Daryl pulled her closer, "Ain't gonna happen, you have a baby to think about. Have you lost your fucking mind?" Carol pulled from his arms, she pointed her finger into his chest, "Don't push me Daryl Dixon, I've had about enough of your shit right now too. Kissing her back, don't think I didn't see that." She slapped at his chest as she marched up the stairs, past Merle and Beth who were in shock at her actions.

Rick grabbed Lori by the shoulders shaking her, "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Lori's face twisted with anger, "She gets everything, a man that loves her and a baby! I want that. Don't think I don't see you looking at Andrea. Don't think I don't know." Rick released her watching as she marched inside, the two men heard screaming again inside as the two women were carrying on their argument in the house. Maggie came out, "You all better do something before they wreck the house."

Daryl sighed, as he entered the house he heard their bedroom door slam shut, he saw Lori crumbled on the ground in front of kitchen door. He walked up the stairs feeling like he was going to his death. He knocked softly at the door, "Carol honey?" He heard something hit the door and he jumped, he slowly opened the door just in time to see the other of Carol's boots hit near his head. He closed the door behind him, putting the bow on the dresser. She sat on the bed with her back to him, "Not in the mood right now Daryl!" He stood there not sure if he should try to talk to her or if he should run for the hills. He sighed moving toward her, she snapped her head around, "I won't if I were you!" He stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, "What can I do?" She turned around and looked at him, her voice icy cold, "Keep your lips to yourself or break things off with me. Your choice, no one is keeping you here." He looked at the floor, he hated when she was pissed like this, "I didn't kiss that bitch." Carol got off the bed heading toward him, she shoved him back a little which shocked him. "Bullshit, I saw you! How could you?" He grabbed her arms, "I didn't mean to, Jesus fucking Christ Carol what do you want from me? I'm here I'm with you." Carol began squirming trying to get away from him; he pulled her closer kissing her hard. She pushed against his chest trying to break the kiss, but when his hand went to her stomach and he gently caressed her baby bump, she gave in kissing him back. He smiled against her lips, "I knew you won't stay mad at me." She sighed as she leaned into his chest, the tears started to come to the surface, "I'm so afraid you're going to leave me." He sighed pulling her close, "Why? When have I ever shown you that?" She shook her head trying to pull out of his arms, but he won't let her. She kept her head on his chest, letting the tears fall, "You deserve better." He pulled her back, staring at her, she thought for a minute, he might want to hit her, "That's the last fucking time you ever say that. Do you understand me?" She shook her head as he slowly brought her back to his chest, his arms wrapping around her, "I love you, I know I don't say it, but you knew I was like that. Now we won't ever have this talk again right?" She nodded, her voice a whisper, "Just keep your lips to yourself, unless it's with me." He smiled kissing her head, "Deal."

He let her go, watching her as she walked over leaning down to grab her boot she had thrown. As she did the front of her shirt gave him a view of her breasts, he felt himself go hard in his jeans. When she turned her back to pick up the other boot, he walked up behind her digging his erection into her ass. She stood up about to laugh, but he caught her off guard by grabbing both of her breasts. She sighed leaning back against him. He began trailing small kisses up and down her neck; stopping at her earlobe he gently suckled the lobe. She moaned reaching around and digging her hands into his hair. He turned her around toward him, her lips brushing gently on his neck; she was unbuttoning his shirt as her tongue made a path down his stomach. He groaned when she knelt down, unbuttoning his pants, she ran her hand along the shaft of his cock. She smiled up at him as she licked playfully at the tip, he moaned as she put him into her mouth. Her hand softly caress his balls, her tongue licking delicately as she sucked the length of him.

He pulled her up to him, before he could come, he wanted to be inside her, he wanted her. He walked them over to the bed, as she laid down he pulled her jeans and panties off her body. She went to pull him down on her, but he stopped her, he tugged off his jeans and shirt. He stood there tugging at his cock while he motioned for her to take her shirt off. She sighed, sitting up she pulled off her shirt and then her bra. He knew she hated to be completely naked, but something about her pregnant made him want her more. He leaned down kissing her belly, he whispered to her stomach, "Close your eyes kid, mommy and daddy need some alone time." She giggled as he moved above her, his lips lingering on her breasts, as he thrust himself into her. They found their rhythm moving faster and faster till they both climaxed together.

The day had been hell, but it was ending on a good note. Beth, Maggie, and Carol were in the kitchen working on the deer meat. Carol was standing at the kitchen sink when she saw Lori heading out into the woods behind the house, "Jesus Christ, Beth go get Daryl and Rick. Maggie watch the food." She grabbed her coat that had her buck knife in it and headed out the back door, trying to catch up with Lori. When she finally caught up to her, the woman was standing by a small stream, Carol came up behind her slowly, "What are you doing?" Lori jumped at her voice, "What do you care?" Carol sighed, "I care Lori, now tell me what you are doing out here alone?" Lori looked at her; Carol could tell she had been crying, "I've lost everything! My baby, Shane, and now Rick. I don't even have Carl anymore; he spends all his time with you or Merle." Carol gasped as Lori took the gun from her waist band, she put it against her temple, "Leave me alone Carol." Carol shook her head, "You can't do this! You have to think about Carl, he needs his mother more than anything in this world." Lori began to shake, "No he doesn't he hates me. He knows what I did with Shane. He hates me." Carol shook her head gently tugging at the gun in Lori's hand, "Give me the gun and we can talk about it." Lori turned fast raising the gun at Carol, "Get away or I'll shoot! Let me go Carol you can't save me!" Carol backed up a little, her hand going protectively over her belly, "Lori, I can't let you hurt yourself, but don't hurt my baby." Lori's eyes went wild, "Maybe I should do you a favor, kill you both, so that you're suffering will be over. That's what I should do, it would be quick." Carol shook her head moving backwards, she could hear Daryl and Rick screaming for them.

Everything moved in slow motion as Lori looked to the woods, on hearing her husband's voice she jammed the gun into her mouth and fired. Carol moved toward her as her lifeless body fell, Carol heard someone screaming, she didn't realize until Daryl was holding her that she was the one screaming. Daryl handed her over to Merle, how held her up as they walked back toward the house. Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder as the man sobbed over his wife's body, he was glad when Andrea appeared and took over, pulling the man into her chest. He looked up and Merle was back with T-Dog and Glen, they were carrying a large tarp. Merle moved to his side, "Beth's got Carol; Herschel is trying to get her calmed down. She's hysterical." Daryl nodded, Rick looked up at him, "Go take care of her, she tried to stop her, I saw her, I heard her. Lori had been sick for awhile, she just couldn't handle this life." Daryl nodded, walking toward the house glad that his wife, his woman, was safe.

Her tears had slowed; she was crying into her knees, she couldn't get the image of Lori's head exploding out of her mind. She rocked herself back and forth, she didn't even hear him come in, but she knew his hands. He was gently pulling her so he could get to her, unwrapping her arms from her legs. His eyes killed her when he saw the blood splatter all over her, "Oh woman." He pulled her close, "We have to get you cleaned up before Carl sees you." She nodded crying as he pulled her shirt over her head, Beth gasped at her scars, Herschel shot her look and the girl straightened up. Daryl began washing off Carol; he turned to Beth, "Go get her a clean shirt." The girl was gone and back by the time he was done, Carol's crying had gone down to a small whimper. Once he got her cleaned up he took her to their room, Herschel promising to stay with her until they got Lori's body buried.

Rick came in and took Carl into their bedroom and told him what had happened. It wasn't long before Carol heard the sound of his footsteps stomping up the stairs, Carl burst into the room, his face red with tears. He screamed, "My mom's dead." She sat up and nodded, the tears streaming down her face, he rushed the bed; Herschel started to stop him afraid he might hurt Carol. But Carol motioned him away, as the boy buried his head into her chest, "I got no mom now, Carol, what am I going to do?" Carol brushed at his hair with her hand, she rocked him back and forth, "You got a family that loves you. We are a family now Carl. I'm not your momma, but I can be here when you need hugs or a kick in the pants." Carl nodded against her chest, "Thank you." She kissed him on the head; she looked at the door and saw Daryl and Rick were staring at the two of them. She moved over in the bed and patted the bed, "Come on, they will come get us when it's time, for now we can sit here and cry together. We can talk about your momma, all the good things she did for us." Carl nodded, lying down next to Carol on the bed. She would take care of them all now; she couldn't lose any more people she loved.


	16. Disastrous

Chapter 16…..Disastrous

It had been two weeks since Lori's death and the group was getting antsy. Rick and Daryl had told them all that the weather had broke and the best course of action was to travel toward the Great Lakes. Carol knew they needed to move on, but she knew how hard it would be on Carl. He had taken to spending most of his time with Merle; he even slept in there most nights. She sighed as she continued to pack the kitchen up, hoping that she didn't forget anything. She could hear Daryl's boots on the hard wood floor and she knew he was coming to gather her; she turned and smiled at him as he entered. His hair was sweaty from packing the vehicles and his face dirty from his morning hunt. He stopped in the doorway, turning around looking behind him, "What the hell ya smilin' at?" She hugged herself nervously, "Just you." She moved over running a hand along his arm, he sighed, she still caught him off guard sometimes, "It's time to move out." She withdrew her hand and nodded pointing at the last of the kitchen stuff, "Take that out for me, I'm going to collect Carl." He gave her a quick kiss and took the bag heading back out the front door.

Carol found Carl right where she figured he would be, he was kneeling down at his mother's grave. She moved quietly up behind him, kneeling next to him she gently wrapped her arm around him. He wiped at his face and looked up at her, "How did you leave Sophia?" She gave him a tender squeeze and looked at the grave, "Because she is with me always, this is just what's left. I know how hard it is for you to think about this, but your mom and Sophia are in a better place. They follow us where ever we go, if you close your eyes you can see your mom's face, hear her voice. That is what you hold onto; it will help you deal with leaving." She heard the back screen door open and close, when she looked up she saw Rick moving toward them. She whispered in Carl's ear, "Be gentle with your dad, remember he loves you too." Carl nodded as she stood up; as she passed Rick she gave him a quick hug, "See you two out front." The man nodded and moved toward his son.

Carol made one more stop at the outhouse before heading to the truck. Daryl stood against her side of the truck chewing nervously at his nails, when he saw her he opened her door. She smiled at him as she slid into the all too familiar seat sighing, she wasn't sure how she was going to travel being five months pregnant but she knew she would figure it out. A few minutes later Rick and Carl came out of the house and the small caravan of cars and trucks was on the move.

Carol did her best to keep her pain and discomfort to herself that first day. She tried to only stop to pee when she really had to go, which was often. She knew it was driving Rick and Daryl crazy, but she couldn't help it. On this her third stop of the day she walked out toward the tree line with Beth, the girl was positively glowing. "How do you deal with Daryl's quietness?" Carol eyed her, she knew the girl was driving with Merle and Carl, "I just don't push him, let him talk when he wants too." Beth smiled hugging herself, "I really like Merle, is that wrong?" Carol gave her a quick hug, "I don't know if your dad will like that, but in this world if you find some happiness you have to hold onto it." Beth smiled and disappeared behind a tree, Carol moved a little away to relieve herself. When she went to wipe, she saw blood on the toilet paper, she caught her breath, they were miles from the house and at least three days from the lake. She checked her panties only seeing a little blood; she pulled her clothes on and made her way back to the others with Beth humming next to her. She went straight to Herschel who was stretching his legs outside his truck, "Herschel, I have some bleeding." The man looked at Daryl who was talking with Rick, "How much?" She sighed, "Just a little, what should I do?" Herschel wiped a hand across his face, "I knew we should've stayed put. It might just be spotting, if you start to cramp, you have to tell me, tell him. Keep your legs up in the truck, I can tell by looking her ankles are swelling. You're not a big woman Carol, so if you're swelling that's bad. Let me get your blood pressure." She sighed glancing at Daryl who was now eyeing them both.

She moved to the side of Herschel's truck, he had her sit in the passenger side. Daryl had made his way toward them, with the rest of the group in tow. He eyed the blood pressure gauge carefully, letting out a big sigh as he took it off her, "Your blood pressure is high Carol, did you do that with Sophia." Daryl moved closer to her, "What the hell is wrong?" Carol looked toward the ground, feeling everyone's eyes on her, "It was higher with Sophia." Herschel nodded, giving Daryl a reassuring smile, "She needs to keep those legs up and drink lots of water." She sighed, "I already have to stop to pee every two minutes." Daryl glared at her, "You'll drink whatever the doc says. I'll keep her legs up." Herschel nodded looking at Carol intensely, "You let me know, like I said." Carol was glad that the old doctor knew better than to worry Daryl unless he needed too.

When they got back to the truck Daryl grabbed their pillows from the back of the truck. He put one behind her head and handed her the other. When he got in, he looked at her, "Give me that pillow." He laid it across the bench, helping her put her feet up. She moved the pillow from her head behind her back against the door. He handed her a bottle of water. When they got on the road, he kept glancing over at her, his hand resting on her foot, gently rubbing the top of her now bare foot. He looked worried; she could tell by the way he kept chewing on his nails. He sighed loudly, "When did you start feeling bad?" She shook her head, "I'm not, it's just being pregnant isn't that much fun." He chuckled softly, "I won't think it is. But it gives you one hell of a sex drive." They both laughed as she slapped at his arm.

That night Daryl and Rick found a small camp site, when he watched her get out of the truck he cursed under his breath. They shouldn't have moved her, she was struggling and he could see it. She made her way to the tree line, she had to pee again. Andrea followed close behind her, giggling at the way her friend waddled, "I can't believe that you are walking like that, considering how tiny you look." Carol smiled, "Well I don't feel tiny. I feel like a house." Andrea stood waiting for Carol, her eyes scanning the horizon for any threats. She heard Carol sob from behind the tree and she went to see what was wrong, when she came around the tree she saw Carol's hand it was covered in blood. "Shit, Carol, stay calm." Andrea screamed knowing that they would hear them; Daryl was the first to her side. Carol had pulled her pants up and was shaking. "Jesus Carol." He scooped her up moving toward Herschel's truck, "HERSCHEL, she's bleeding bad." Herschel looked down at Carol, "Carol honey are you having cramps?" Carol shook her head, "No, it can't be, don't let my baby die. Please." Herschel nodded as Daryl laid her down in the bed of the truck; Herschel came up next to her, shouting out orders to the others. Rick and Glen were setting up tents as quick as they could; Beth and Merle were taking charge of cooking while the others were working on Carol.

Herschel looked over at Daryl who was kneeling next to her, he shook his head. The placenta had delivered itself, Carol looked at their faces, "WHAT? What is it?" Herschel held her hand, while Daryl stroked her hair; he had tears streaming down his face. Herschel took a deep breath, "Honey, the placenta has delivered, the baby isn't gonna make it." She shook her head, tears flowing, "No, the baby is fine, I swear, I can't lose another baby." She turned to Daryl, "I can't lose another baby, Daryl tell him that I'm fine." Daryl just stared at her, brushing the hair from her face, not sure what to do. Herschel sighed as the contractions began ripping thru her body, he looked at Daryl, "We have to keep her quiet. There is no other way but for her to go thru labor and deliver the baby."

Once they had their tent set up they moved her, she was trying hard to keep quiet, but the pain was ripping thru her. Daryl sat behind her, he handed her one of his shirts to bite on when the contractions got really bad. When the baby finally came, Herschel wrapped the little boy in one of the towels that they had brought from the farm. Carol was half out of her mind, "Hand me him." Herschel looked at Daryl, "She shouldn't." Carol shook her head, "Give him to me!" Herschel handed her the tiny bundle, Carol sobbed when she looked at the little one, she heard Daryl sniffling behind her, she smiled at him, "He looks like you." He nodded, words won't come, his hand was shaking as he ran his hand along the little one's face. Herschel left leaving them for a moment, when he returned Rick was with him. Rick sighed, "Carol, let us take him now." She shook her head, "No, just a few more minutes, please." Rick stared at Daryl, he had never seen the man so broken up before, he nodded, "I'll dig the grave, but then he has to come with us." She nodded, staring at the little one, trying to remember his sweet face. She turned to Daryl, "You should hold him." Daryl choked back a sob as she put his son into his arms, he felt guilt hit him, if they won't have moved, he would have lived. Carol looked at his face, cupping his cheek with her hand, "It was just meant to be, I know what you're thinking. It would have happened if we stayed." He shook his head, the sobs wrecking his body; it was her turn to hold him.

When Rick returned Carol and Daryl were standing outside the tent. Daryl helped her as she walked their son to his small grave, Carol could hear sobs coming from all around her, she saw Glen holding a very pregnant Maggie and Beth holding onto Merle. She walked to the grave and gave him one more kiss, "Your sister will take good care of you little one." She laid him down and stepped away as T-Dog slowly began filling the hole. Carol fell to her knees, Daryl falling behind her holding onto her waist as she cried.

That night dinner was simple, Beth and Merle taking care of every one. Carol sat in their tent; Herschel had ordered her to rest. Daryl had disappeared after they buried the baby; Carol knew he was struggling with everything. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard him outside with Herschel.

Daryl was worried what losing the baby would mean for Carol, he had hunted for hours trying to get his emotions under control. When he came back into camp he went to Herschel hoping the man could tell him how to take care of her now. Herschel stood there eyeing the young man, it had been a hell of a day and they looked older for it. He took a deep breath, "With a normal pregnancy at Carol's age, women run the risk of post partum depression, but with losing the baby and all the things we deal with on a daily basis, we need to watch her. We don't want her to do what Lori did." Daryl nodded, staring at the ground, "How do I know?" Herschel put his hand on his shoulder, "You know her better than anyone, just remember that. You will know if she's off. Rick knew, he just couldn't stop her in time." Daryl sighed heading into the tent, he was glad to see she was curled up on her side, she needed to sleep.

The next day when Daryl woke up he reached for her, her side of the sleeping bag was cold. He bolted out of the tent, bow in hand he scanned the site. When he didn't find her he advanced toward the tree line, it only took him a few minutes to guess where she was. When she finally came into sight he sighed with relief. She was sitting on the ground by the little grave, hugging her knees.

Carol had found some spring wildflowers and had brought them to the grave. She didn't want her son to have nothing; she had been sitting there for over an hour when Daryl found her. She heard him moving toward her, "What're ya doin'?" She looked up at him, her eyes going back to the grave, "We need to give him a name. I want him to have a name." Daryl sighed, he had no clue what to say, "Carol honey, we need to go back to eat, you need some rest." She stood staring down at the grave, "Mark, I like that name. Marcus Dixon. What do you think?" Daryl nodded, a lump coming up in his throat, "I like it." She nodded, letting him put a protective arm around her, she shocked him by pulling herself into his chest. He felt her crumbling, as her tears hit his shirt, he held her as he walked her back to the camp.

It was sometime after breakfast when the men had taken off they needed fuel, so they left Carol, Herschel, and Carl back at the camp. The rest went ahead to find supplies. Carol was kneeling by the fire when she heard the first moans rise up from the woods, she looked at Herschel who tightened his grip on his shotgun, "Carol get Carl into the tent." Carol grabbed the boy pushing him inside, she stood outside with one of Daryl's handguns in her right hand, she gripped a knife in her left, she would be damned if anything was going to get that boy.

Daryl stood in the middle of the street of the small town; he could tell that a large herd had moved thru in the last few days. Rick and T-Dog were picking off the strays while Daryl traced the trail the herd had left behind. Once he reached the woods his heart sped up, he turned running toward Rick, "Their heading toward camp." Rick's face went pale, "Jesus." Within minutes they were back in the cars high tailing it to the camp.

Carol spun around as the moans were surrounding them, Carl came running from the tent just as a few walkers crashed on top of the tent. Herschel and Carol moved him toward the only truck left at camp. Carol shot as many as she could, she pushed Carl into the cab and she climbed into the bed of the truck, while Herschel started the engine, Carol braced herself in the bed of the truck as he sped away toward town. She leaned back against the cab of the truck, holding on for dear life. She turned and saw Carl's tear stained face staring at her. Once they were clear Herschel stopped so she could get inside the cab. She climbed in grabbing a hold of Carl looking over his arms and legs for scratches or bites. The boy hugged her tightly when she was done, his voice a choked whisper, "Carol you took care of me." She looked at him surprised, "Of course I did sweetheart." She cupped his face in her hands, "I know you could take care of yourself, but I meant what I told you, I won't let anything happen to you." The boy hugged her again, his words mumbled into her shirt, "Like my mom would have." She nodded, feeling tears burning in her eyes, "That's right sweetheart like your mom would have." She kissed his head looking over at Herschel, the man reached a hand over and squeezed hers, "And I was worried about you, I guess you showed me." She smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

Herschel skidded the truck to a stop when they saw the others approaching. Daryl was the first one out of the truck, his heart racing until he reached Carol. She could hardly breathe in his embrace, when he pulled away he grabbed at her, looking over her body. She slapped his hand away gently, "I'm fine Daryl. I'm just fine." See looked over and saw Rick and Andrea hanging onto Carl, Herschel was surrounded by his family. Merle came over and lifted Carol off the ground, "Damn glad you're in one piece missy." She smiled as he set her down, Carl looked at his dad then at Carol, "She saved me dad. Carol was a bad ass, she shot walker after walker." Daryl and Rick both stared at her in awe, her hand going to her stomach absently, "I was raised on a farm, I'm not a great shot, but I can get the job done, if pushed." Daryl hugged her again, whispering in her ear, "I wasn't sure you would be here when I got back." She smiled against his chest, "I'm not going anywhere, got people to take care of." He pulled away inspecting her face, "With the baby, I just was worried." He watched the sadness play across her face, she leaned in touching her forehead to his, "I can't leave this earth without you Daryl, I thought you knew that. Sophia is taking care of our boy, he'll be there waiting when we get there." He nodded kissing her again, Rick cleared his throat, Carol and Daryl broke their kiss. Daryl won't let her go, he held onto her hand, Rick stepped closer to them, "I can't ever thank you and Herschel enough for taking care of Carl." Carol released Daryl's hand and moved toward Rick throwing her arms around his neck, "That's what family does. I love that boy too."

After their brief reunion on the road, they were loaded back into the cars and trucks. They didn't have much but what was on their backs, they were back to running blindly, but they all had each other. Carol sat close to Daryl on the bench of the truck just glad to have him next to her. Together they could face anything. As if he was reading her thoughts he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, she smiled at him laying her head on his shoulder.

**I know this was a rough chapter. If you read anything on the horrific events history, you will see that infant death is always high. I promise I have a reason for all this; it will be a wonderful payoff. Our favorite couple is together and in one piece! I am almost done about another two or three chapters to get our couple where I want them to end! Thanks for all the reviews and love! Karla **


	17. Paradise

Chapter 17….paradise at last

When they had arrived at Put-in-Bay Harbor they were all stunned. The small vacation town was hardly touched by walkers. They had held up in a small hotel as the men worked on getting one of the ferry boats working. The women and Carl had taken to stripping whatever they could from the neighboring stores and homes. Carol was getting really good at taking walkers down; Daryl had started keeping track of her kills. She loved the look of pride that washed across his face when he heard about her day to day activities in town. She was never the one to tell him, it was always Carl that ran to him filling him in on the day. She was surviving making her children proud of her and her man.

That night when they all regrouped in one of the hotel's conference rooms, Rick announced that the ferry was working and they would be going across to the island to scope out their new home. Carol leaned back in her chair, she hated that they would be over there alone, if something happened there was a lake separating them. Daryl saw her face and reached over squeezing her hand, "It'll be fine. Merle will be with me." She nodded standing to clear plates from the table. She smiled at she passed Merle and Beth, she could tell that the girl was worried too; Beth was holding Merle's hand looking intensely into his eyes.

She stood at the kitchen sink waiting for the water to fill the sink. Daryl came in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Woman you're killin' me." She turned looking into his stormy blue eyes, "What did I do?" He sighed kissing her neck gently, "I hate when you get quiet on me. I can't tell what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She hugged him, enjoying the moment they had together, she mumbled against his skin, "Why don't you take me with you?" He pulled away from her, she couldn't read his thoughts, "No, you need to stay here. You have shit to do here, to get us ready for the island. I told ya I'd keep you safe, now let me." She nodded, pushing away from him, after all this time she knew there was no use in arguing with the man. She heard him huff behind her, "Damn it Carol, don't be like that." She turned to face him, even she didn't know why she was trying so hard to get him to take her, "I don't understand why it's alright for you to put yourself in danger but I have to stay here. I've proofed I can handle myself." He melted a little, his shoulders shrugging, he moved slowly toward her, "Baby, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I can't focus if you're with me." She sighed, turning back to the sink, "Alright Daryl, its fine. I understand." He sighed moving toward her taking a dish towel from the counter he dried the dishes as she finished them in silence.

That night she slipped outside taking a breath of fresh air. She loved the sound of the lake hitting the shore; it almost reminded her of the ocean. She kept to the shadows, noticing Merle and Beth kissing not far from her, she hugged herself, who would have thought those two would be a couple. She slipped to the side of the hotel and sat down on a small bench staring up at the heavens. She was only outside for a few minutes alone when she saw his shadow round the corner heading toward her. He stopped just in front of her, "What the hell you doing out here?" She laughed a little, moving over so he could sit next to her, "Just listening to the lake and staring at the stars." He sat down hard next to her, he was pissed that she was wandering around alone again, damn woman just won't listen. They sat there in silence for awhile, when she turned to him, "What did I do now?" He huffed and turned toward her, "I got ya this far and ya go out wandering in the dark. What if a walker came by or worse, we are almost home! Damn it Carol." He wiped the sweat off his brow and stood up getting ready to make a run for their room. Carol stood up catching his waist, "Hey where are you running off to?" His body started to relax, he let his hands drop to hers, "Damn it, I can't lose you now that we are this close to a safe place." She kissed his back, slowly turning him to her, once they were chest to chest see gazed up at him, "That's how I feel. If something is going to happen to you, I want to be there. I've lost everything, but you." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, his lips finding hers greedily. Their kiss deepened as their tongues fought for dominance. Once they finally pulled away from each other Carol smiled at him, "Want to go make up?" He smiled at her, the kind of smile that he saved only for her, "Hell yeah."

The next morning Carol stood hugging herself as the men started loading up weapons into the ferry. Andrea and Michonne had decided to go with the men, which pissed Carol off, because she should've been going too. Carl hovered near her as she waited for Daryl to say goodbye. The boy grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Aunt Carol, I will take care of you." She laughed hugging him, "Thanks big guy. I guess we are stuck with each other today again." She looked up just in time to see Daryl heading toward her, he had his bow slung over his shoulder, she sighed smiling to herself, he was quite nice to look at. Daryl looked up seeing her gaze and tried to hide the small chuckle that was brewing in him; she always looked at him like she wanted to eat him up. He stopped close to her and Carl; he motioned toward Rick, "Go say goodbye to your dad." Carl giggled knowing why he was being sent in the opposite direction. Carol put her hand on his arm, "Be careful, come back in one piece." He nodded moving closer to her, his hand absently brushing at her hair, "You too. No crazy shit while I'm busy house shopping." She nodded her head, she knew he hated public displays, but she needed to feel his lips once more, his arms once more. She took a chance and reached up and kissed him putting her arms around him. He surprised her by pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Merle, until he cleared his throat several times, "Hey we need to move boy." Daryl laughed against Carol's lips, he pulled away looking into her eyes, "I love ya, see ya tonight." She nodded, "I love you too, please be safe."

The day passed slowly for Carol, she worked hard gathering supplies and packing things. Carl stayed by her side all day, the boy was a constant joy in her life; his laughter reminded her of Sophia. They were just starting dinner when they heard Rick call out for Carl. The two of them ran into the lobby, Carol scanned the group, not seeing Daryl, her heart fell. Merle saw her face and moved toward her, "He's parking the truck, settle down." She nodded smiling, embarrassed by her panic. Daryl appeared minutes later behind the group; she ran to him her body shaking. He chuckled, "Miss me?" She nodded wiping at the tears on her face, "What do you think?" He kissed the top of her head, "Hardly any walkers. We made quick work of it. Found us a wonderful house." She pulled away looking at him, "You did?" He nodded, "Have to have Merle with us for awhile, but I think he might end up at the Green's." She smiled pulling herself closer to him again.

At dinner the group was full of chatter as they discussed their new home. Rick and Daryl decided to keep everyone on the main street. They showed them on a map where all the houses were located, Carol was glad to see that it was right next to Rick and Andrea's house, so she could have Carl with them as much as he wanted. Rick warned them all that there was a lot of work ahead of them, but they felt they had finally found their paradise.

Carol stood in front of the small house a few days later. It was simple with a wonderful front porch, the yard was overgrown, but it had beautiful flowers already. Carol jumped a little when Daryl spoke in her ear, "Are ya gonna go in or stand here all day?" Carol turned around kissing him quickly, she squealed as she ran up the walk toward the house, he laughed looking at Merle, "What? At least she likes it." Merle shook his head, "We're both pussy wiped, that's what this is." Daryl grinned staring down the road at the Greens, "Yup, you are too! Be just a matter of time before you're married and living over there." Merle grunted his face turning red, "Shut it ass hat." Daryl roared with laughter as they started taking their things into the house.

Carol walked around the house, taking it all in. She could tell that it was a vacation home; there were very little pictures on the walls. She loved the small but workable kitchen. She stopped in the small dining room picturing all the dinners that she would serve there. When she made her way back into the living room she saw Daryl standing there grinning at her, she smiled "What?" He looked down at the floor, "You're glowin." She walked passed him giving him a playful slap on the ass, he turned running after her as she ran upstairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs staring into the small bedroom at the top of the stairs, it was a nursery. She stepped inside looking around; she felt her heart skip a beat. Daryl stood in the doorway watching her; he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "I thought maybe we could try again. Thought it would give us something to look forward too." She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, she turned to him burying her head into his chest, her voice was a whisper, "What if I can't?" He smiled pulling his arms tight around her, "Then you can't. But something tells me we are supposed to have a little one of our own." She smiled a little looking up at him, "I hope so." They broke apart when they heard Merle cussing up the stairs.

That night they sat outside eating dinner alone for the first time in over a year. Carol had done her best to throw together something easy, they were settling down at the small patio set when Carol jumped hearing a cow moo. She looked at Daryl, "What is that?" He laughed looking at the shock on her face, "Forgot to tell you about that. There was a small farm on the island, the cows have been just eating grass and running wild around here. Not many left, but Herschel is beside himself. Got a few chickens too." Carol smiled, taking a bite of their meal, "Fresh eggs and milk?" Daryl nodded, "Yup looks like." Carol heard Carl yelling thru their house, Daryl sighed, "So much for peace and quiet." Carol shot him a look of disapproval as Carl came out of their back door. The boy was smiling from ear to ear, "Aunt Carol, look what Glen found!" He rushed over holding an iPod in his hands, "I thought you might want it to dance with." Carol stared at the iPod in his hands, she hadn't danced in so long, she smiled at Carl, "Thank you so much." Carl shot Daryl a look, Carol watched as the two of them had a silent exchange, "Carl do you want some dinner?" Carl shook his head, "Nope, going home. Andrea is cooking; it's kind of funny to watch." Daryl chuckled, still working on his meal. Carl hugged her and disappeared around the side of the house.

Carol folded her arms staring at her husband, "Did you have something to do with this?" He stared up at her innocently, "You heard the boy it was him and Glen." She shook her head, not completely believing him. She sighed eating her dinner, her hand gripping the iPod as she did.

The next day Daryl stood watching Carol as she slept, he smiled to himself as she stretched out across the bed. He had already been out and over to the farm, he sat down hard on the bed holding the two eggs in his hand. She cracked an eye at him giggling, "What are you doing?" He smiled holding up his find, "Think you want eggs for breakfast?" She sat up fast grabbing them from him, "Fresh eggs, Daryl, Oh my God." He laughed as she raced around the bedroom getting dressed. She was in the kitchen before he knew where she was. He came into the kitchen watching her as she moved around the kitchen, the iPod headphones in her ears. He couldn't remember when he had seen her so happy before, he came up behind her kissing her neck, glad that he was a small part of that happiness.

**Ok, only one more to go! I promised you a great payoff and you are going to get it! Thanks for following along with me on this trip! You are all wonderful! Karla **


	18. Epilogue

Chapter 18…Epilogue

In the six months since they had found their little paradise many things had changed. Rick and Andrea had married in a small ceremony in the small town center. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they were expecting their first little one. Maggie and Glen had given birth to two baby girls, who they named Lilith and Lori. Herschel had given them a good scare when he had a small heart attack while trying to wrangle up some cows one morning. Because of his illness Merle had moved in helping out, though he shared a room with Herschel, he got to be with Beth every day. Not too long after moving in with them, Merle had asked Beth to marry him and she had said yes, so it was just a matter of time that they were married. Herschel was bouncing back, but moving slower, he would never have admitted it but he liked Merle. He even took to calling him son, which only one that was watching could tell made Merle's chest swell a little bit with pride.

Michonne and T-Dog were gone a lot taking trips out on the main land. They were always bringing small groups of other survivors back with them and supplies. Rick made sure to meet every single last one, making sure they were a good fit for their little group. Luckily they had a city engineer join their group, who helped the men get the small power plant on the island going. There had been celebrating in the streets that night when the power came on.

Carol sighed as she sat on her patio listening to Daryl cuss as he made them dinner. At six months pregnant she had been put on bed rest, the only time Daryl let her downstairs was when he was home at night. The rest of the day she spent in bed reading and waiting for Carl or Beth to show up to take care of her. She smiled when he came out holding two plates of food, "Need some help?" He grunted at her, "I'm fine, god damn stove runs hot." He put the plates down and she smiled softly at the half burnt meal before her, "I'm sure it's wonderful." He sat down across from her eyeing his very pregnant wife, "Liar." She couldn't help herself she had to laugh at that, they ate in silence listening to their small community. They had over forty members now, gone were the days of a quiet night, they heard people outside all around them.

Carol enjoyed the noise; it made her feel right at home. She knew it was hard for Daryl and he spent a good amount of his time out on boat fishing for the group. He liked his quiet and the lake gave him the chance to be alone, to gather his thoughts. He shifted across from her, breaking her train of thought, "What's the matter? Haven't touched your food." She stared down at her plate, "No, I just was thinking about how many people we have around here now." Daryl snorted, "I know, more coming in everyday." She frowned at the anger in his voice, "I'm sorry, are you that unhappy?" He looked up at her clear blue eyes, cursing himself for being such an ass, "I didn't say that, you know. I just didn't think I'd be like a sheriff! That is what Rick called me today. I had to bust some kids that were hanging off the side of the ferry. I got pissed but he just laughed slapping me on the back. Damn man."

Carol tried to hide the smile that was spreading across her face, "Baby it's because you're a good man. People look to you here." He growled, "I know, I didn't ask them too." She chuckled softly, rubbing her belly, "Look at your daddy over there little one, being an upstanding member of the community." Daryl stood taking their plates, his head shaking trying not to smile, "Woman don't push me tonight." She laughed as he disappeared inside the house. She slowly got up following him inside, he nodded toward the stairs, "Head up woman, I'll be there in a few." She stopped long enough to kiss him and she made the trip back up the stairs toward their room.

When he came in a while later she was giggling softly on the bed, her shirt pulled up, she was watching as their baby moved across her stomach. He stopped in the doorway watching her in awe, "Kicking tonight?" She smiled up at him, "Kicking, rolling, doing a salsa dance in there, come here and feel this." He sat on the edge of the bed gently laying his hand on her stomach; he smiled at her, the smile that he reserved for her as he felt their baby move. "Kid's got spirit." She nodded, touching his cheek, "Just like his father." He leaned down kissing her belly, "Or her. You know it could be a girl." She nodded her head, feeling her love for this man build up inside her, "Yes, it could be a girl."

He stood up changing out of his clothes working himself down to his boxers, she eyed him the whole time, something about the way the man looked naked made her skin burn. She rolled over staring at him, "So what does it take for a lady to get lucky around here?" He turned grinning at her, "Well if that lady is you, not a whole hell of a lot." She laughed when he flopped down on the bed next to her; he drew her in toward him. He stared at her, brushing away her shoulder length hair, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She blushed, when he was sweet, times like this when they were alone, she remembered what it was about this man that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"I'm the lucky one; you've made all my dreams come true Daryl. I'll never be able to thank you enough." He kissed her, his lips gently caressing hers, his hand moving to the back of her neck, he pulled away once, "Why is it when I kiss you, just kiss you it always feels like the first time?" She grinned looking at her husband, her hero, her savior, "With us it will never be just a kiss."

**Thank you so much for reading this one. I truly loved writing this story. I'm sorry to see it end, but I felt I had gotten it to a good stopping point! I hope you all enjoyed it as well. I am working on finishing A Mother's Heart and Sophia's Choice. I have a new one in mind, based on a photo I saw of Michael Rooker, who plays Merle. Looks like he's on the governor's team in Season Three, so I'm going to run with that when I finish the other two. Thank you again! Karla**


End file.
